


if you would let me give you pinky promise kisses

by prettyinwentz



Series: tkkg fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for chapter six ONLY), 5+1 Things, Consent is Sexy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, haikyuu manga spoilers, i try to be funny sometimes, let tkkg be soft okay, sorry anime onlys lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Kei should've checked himself into a hospital the exact second he associated the word cute with Kageyama, and when he started feeling that stupid fluttery nonsense bubbling in his chest.or: five times tsukikage gets their makeout sessions interrupted and the one time it didn't.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tkkg fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890730
Comments: 67
Kudos: 640





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is my first chaptered work i've done :ooo  
> i hope u guys enjoy it as much as i had fun writing it  
> my updates won't be too close together bc i have final exams until the 31st, so the next update will most likely be in august

Kei wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this, really, he wants to scream, or maybe bash his head into the wall. Stupid captain's orders, making him the unwilling tutor to _his royal highness_ , Kei is sure, absolutely certain, there's a hidden agenda here, because Sawamura is either blind or willfully ignorant to the fact that him and Kageyama could barely keep up a civilized conversation, for _less than five minutes_ before bickering again, throwing biting insults and sneers and glares that could definitely kill. Maybe this is punishment for the time — when he was _ten,_ mind you — that he ate all of the strawberry short cake his mother made, not even sharing a single slice with his annoying older brother.  
  
However, Kei's woes didn't begin at him becoming their simpleton setter's long-suffering tutor, it began roughly around the Seijou practice match. Kei never thought his type would be a hot-headed, perpetually scowling, black-haired setter. Kei should've checked himself into a hospital the exact second he associated the word _cute_ with _Kageyama_ , and when he started feeling that stupid fluttery nonsense bubbling in his chest. How he managed to feel anything more than _contempt_ , maybe slight envy, is beyond him. And now he has to be his _tutor_ , and spend even _more_ time with him, _alone_. Kei really should've shared a piece of cake with his brother.  
  
"It won't be _that_ bad, Tsukki," Yamaguchi consoles, patting Kei on the back as they walk home, "at least it's not Hinata."  
  
_Yeah_ , Kei thinks to himself, but Hinata doesn't have pretty blue eyes, a ridiculously adorable pout, or silky black hair Kei's fingers ache to play with, Hinata isn't a _distraction_ like Kageyama.  
  
" _He's distracting_ ," Kei grumbles.  
  
Yamaguchi was the first to find out about Kei's complicated set of emotions towards Kageyama, _of course_ he was, he wasn't Kei's best friend for no reason. Yamaguchi always pushed him to talk to the setter, be nicer, though the nickname _King_ started to lose its bite overtime, becoming more of a term of endearment. One time Yamaguchi made him stay back to do extra practice with said idiot duo, and Kei wanted to throw up, _no one_ should be that energetic this late in the evening.  
  
"Think of it as a blessing in disguise," Yamaguchi reasons, _when did he become so levelheaded_ , "you don't need an excuse to talk to Kageyama now."  
  
_Oh_ , Kei didn't think of it that way. Huh.  
  
Being Kageyama's tutor, while it had its downs, there is significantly more ups, and Kei is honestly impressed, because, one: they haven't killed each other yet, two: they've actually become more _friendly_ , and three: Kei's stupid crush keeps getting more and more intense. Kei learnt a _lot_ about Kageyama during these sessions, he learns bits and pieces about his home life (he has an older sister, his parents are always busy with business trips), Kageyama has a soft spot for cats, but he thinks they don't like him (" _I don't think they like me, though," he murmurs, lips pulled down in a pout, and Kei swears he feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach_ ). So Kei made it his personal mission to get Kageyama familiar with his neighbourhood cat, (also, Kageyama sneezes like a kitten and Kei's heart can only handle _so much_ , damn Kageyama and his obliviousness to his own adorable actions), and Kageyama choice of drink outside of milk is tea, decaf of course. Also, despite what Kei thought initially, Kageyama is _definitely_ not completely hopeless when it comes to school work. Mathematics and Physics are Kageyama's best subjects, much to Kei's surprise, he actually gets passing grades, though he has to relate a lot of the work back to volleyball for Kageyama to fully understand, which no complaints there once he stays above fifty percent. English and Morden Literature still needs work, and Kei isn't one to run away from a challenge, _especially_ if said challenge is _Kageyama._  
  
So when Kageyama's grades start to improve, getting 6/10 on quizzes, asking more questions in class, _doing his homework on time_ , Kei can't help but feel pride, that he is the one to cause such a drastic change, to ensure Kageyama is never banned from club activities because of his grades. They grew closer, friendlier, Kageyama made it a habit to text Kei when he has homework troubles and as much as Kei will like to deny it, he replies every time. They fell into an easy routine, Kageyama texts Kei about a particularly difficult question, Kei responds, helping him out, not fully giving him the answer, that would be too easy. Then short text conversations turned into phone calls, over silly things really, Kageyama would talk about his day, about whatever question is troubling him, sometimes he would talk about plays he wants to do at the Spring Interhigh, and occasionally bitch about his older sister, and Kei would reply the same, opening up bits and pieces of his life to Kageyama, little anecdotes that Yamaguchi normally gets to hear. And then it struck Kei, how close they are, how Kei could sometimes hear the smile in Kageyama's voice, how he'd catch _himself_ smiling while talking to the setter, how utterly _soft_ his voice is when he says the name King, _oh god_.  
  
Yamaguchi, ever observant, notices these changes first, damn his friend for having a PhD in Tsukishima-isms. It started during their one of their practice, Kei is taking a break from the spiking drills, despite his crush, Kei still thinks Kageyama is literally the most high maintenance person when it comes to volleyball, (Kei is also certain that Kageyama is just high maintenance in general, he has an entire hand care routine, _who the fuck has a hand care routine?_ ), like the king that he is, they still bicker, of course they do. It's natural, normal, _safe_ , though the words don't bite as much, the glares can't freeze over hell anymore. (If anyone on the team notices, they don't say anything, which Kei thanks the gods for that, last thing he needs is his nosy teammates intervening in the worst way possible.)  
  
Kei looks off, golden eyes roam over the gym, Hinata is practicing his quick with Suga, Tanaka and Noya are doing _something_ , Kei really doesn't want to know, then his eyes trail over to Kageyama, he's getting ready to do his jump serve, spinning the ball in his hands with practiced ease, like his hands were specifically made to play volleyball, Kei will never say it out loud, but Kageyama _really is amazing_. Kei looks, drinking in the image of Kageyama's hands as they toss the ball up, how his calves look before he jumps, the perfect arch of his back, the calmness of his face as his hand hits the ball, sending it across the net, the way his eyes light up, seemingly even more blue than before when it lands in court, a perfect serve. It's not _fair_ , Kei thinks to himself.  
  
"Keep it up and you'll be drooling," Yamaguchi's voice pulls Kei out of his trance, he looks up at his friend, scowling (he may have picked up a few behaviours from Kageyama, _whoops_.)  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Kei says, again _familiar_ , teasing, and Yamaguchi just laughs.  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki," he isn't sorry, not one bit.  
  
Kei invites Kageyama over, normally they'd go to the setter's home because it is much more quieter, but Kei's mom _insists_ he brings Kageyama over, under the guise of wanting to meet Kei's other friends, though he suspects his brother has something to do with this, he _has_ been more intrusive lately. Still, Kei doesn't think much of it, and that is probably his first mistake. His second mistake is actually bringing Kageyama home, it isn't the first time he visited the Tsukishima residence, however, it is the first time he's meeting Kei's brother. There's no backing out now, especially since Akiteru is grinning, all warm and welcoming, and Kei wants to punch him.  
  
"Nii-chan, I thought you had practice," Kei hisses, sending an icy glare to his brother, the _last thing_ he needs is Kageyama and Akiteru talking to each other.  
  
"Mom told me you're bringing a friend over, _who's not Tadashi_ ," Akiteru says, his eyes trail over to Kageyama, "And you are?"  
  
"Kageyama Tobio," he replies, even bowing slightly, and Kei can't help the little smile forming on his lips, despite Kageyama's godawful attitude on the court (more to Hinata than anyone else), he shows the upmost respect to his seniors, "Nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san."  
  
Before his brother could say anything more, Kei cuts in, "We have work to do, you two can talk _later_."  
  
"But Kei—"  
  
"Later, Nii-chan," Kei grabs Kageyama by the wrist, another mistake because Akiteru _definitely_ notice their closeness, and pulls him to his bedroom, he ignores Akiteru's knowing smirk and questioning eyes, Kei knows he's going to have to deal with way-too-personal questions as soon as Kageyama leaves.  
  
"Let's start with English, yeah?" Kei asks as he closes the door, Kageyama is already seated by the desk, his hands already in his bag, pulling out all his notebooks.  
  
"Your brother's nice," Kageyama says, Kei doesn't miss the disbelief in his voice, " _Nicer than you_."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, King. Remind me again who has to help you with your homework?" If Kageyama wants to be mean, Kei can be mean right back.  
  
_"Tch."_  
  
Kei isn't the only one who picked up on certain behaviours. Kageyama narrows his eyes, but says nothing else, instead gesturing to his open English book.  
  
They get to work, falling into an easy rythm, Kageyama every now and then asking for help, whether it be for translations or basic spell checks, and Kei happily obliges. Kageyama has become much better at English, mainly due to memorizing the words before major exams and quizzes, but at least he passes, despite the shoddy methods. It's the _effort_ that matter, or at least that's what Kei thinks. After a while, they move onto Maths, since Kei's class is advanced, he's about three topics ahead of Kageyama's, while Kei's busy with whatever the fuck is going on in trigonometry, Kageyama is horribly struggling with quadratic equations. Though, Kageyama was doing fine before, a bit unsure when it came to factorization, but all in all he got through with most of the questions by himself. Maybe it's the new formula that's tying him up, Kei ponders.  
  
He looks to Kageyama, his face contorted in a frown, eyes angry as his hand grips his pencil even more tightly, Kei fears he might accidentally break it, as he struggles to complete the question in front of him, too prideful to ask Kei for help. He sighs, the things he does for Kageyama, not that he _has_ to but Kageyama just makes things so difficult and Kei would rather him all mellowed out than worked up and irritable.  
  
"Oi, King," Kei calls, grabbing the attention of the setter, "let me see." He reaches out his hand, silently asking Kageyama to hand over his book, and he does, the frown never leaving his face, though the anger simmers down ever so slightly.  
  
"I don't, _understand_...." he spits out, like the words are acid on his tongue, and Kei can't help but smirk.  
  
"Quadratic formula, y'know the one," Kei responds, the question is extremely simple, singling out the a, b and c values to fill in for the formula and find the roots, _simple_.  
  
"Uhhhh," Kageyama trails off, his eyes glazes over as he places his hand on his chin to think, "I don't remember?"  
  
Kei groans, mentally making a reminder to ensure Kageyama has a formula sheet next time they do Maths. "You're lucky you're pretty," Kei grumbles as he writes down the formula and hands back Kageyama his book, the words he said not yet registering in his mind.  
  
"I'm... pretty?" _Oh fuck_.  
  
_Fuckfuckfuck_ , Kei _has_ to be cursed, honestly, how did he manage to slip up this badly. "I—" for once _he's_ speechless.  
  
"King, I—" Kei can't find the right words, he doesn't even know if there _are_ any words to explain this, but Kageyama doesn't seem disgusted in anyway, he isn't looking at Kei weirdly, just confused, not terrified, Kei can work with that.  
  
"Tsukishima," Kageyama murmurs, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
Kei weighs the pros and cons of what he's going to do, pro: Kageyama actually likes him back, con: things get _weird or tense_ if Kageyama rejects him, pro: he doesn't have to deal with the unknowns, con: he has to face his _feelings_. But Kei isn't a coward, he not going hide away now.  
  
"It means I like you, King," Kei says, straight to the point, "I think you're... attractive." He certain he's blushing, he feels his face heat up, and Kageyama looks stunned. "Look, you weren't supposed to find out, not like this at least," _or ever_ , "but if things are going to be _weird_ —"  
  
"I like you, too," Kageyama cuts him off, and Kei stills, his eyes widen, he's suddenly more aware of his heart beating, loudly in his ears, mouth dry, _am I hallucinating?_  
  
" _What_ ," Kei gasps, he blinks dumbly to the setter in front of him, and Kageyama is unfazed, like he didn't just tilt Kei off his axis, like he didn't _just confessed_ to Kei, Suga was right about him and Hinata having unnatural amounts of confidence.  
  
"I like _you_ ," Kageyama repeats, blunt and strangely endearing, his calm demeanor starts to crack slightly, Kei can see the tips of his ears turn red, his eyes are wide, slightly hopeful, a bit unsure, with a dash of _nervousness,_ awaiting Kei's reply.  
  
Apparently Kei's voice wouldn't work, so instead he walks over to Kageyama, all reason was lost to Kei as he bends down and places a soft kiss on the setter's cheek. Kei gets a front row seat to Kageyama's flustered face, the red from his ear tips travels down to his cheeks, painting it a pretty shade of pinkish-red, and he sputters, mouth opening and closing but no words came out. Kei couldn't help but smirk, "Stop that, King. You look like a fish."  
  
And that began the start of something _new_ , foreign, different from their usual, but the familiarity is still there, the sense of ease lingers, there's no nervous tension, and Kei's grateful for that. Dating Kageyama, Kei realizes, is quite simple, meeting Kageyama's needs and expectations outside of volleyball is extremely easy, he really is a very simple guy who just does things he likes, no overthinking, no stress, easy. Kei envies how simple everything is for Kageyama.  
  
(Kei recalls their first kiss, how awkward and unsure they were, how the pesky eight centimeter height difference irradiated Kageyama because he had to stand slightly on his _tiptoes_ to reach Kei's lips because _he_ refused to bend down. Now, Kageyama pulls Kei down to meet him halfway, not that Kei minds. Although he _does_ have a problem with Yamaguchi's relentless teasing, he is very much _not_ whipped for Kageyama, thank you very much.)  
  
They didn't tell the team — as yet— save for Yamaguchi, Yachi might be onto something but she hasn't mentioned anything, and maybe Hinata but Kageyama remained tight-lipped to any questions the smaller middle blocker asked, which Kei found utterly hilarious.  
  
"You need to stop spending so much time with Stingyshima, he's rubbing off on you too much!!" Hinata grits, glaring at Kageyama, which then earns him a kick from the setter.  
  
"Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama shouts, glaring right back at the orange-haired boy, though it's far more intimidating, (Kei thinks it's ridiculous but he doesn't even try to understand the mental gymnastics between the duo), and Hinata just groans, frustrated.  
  
"Why won't you tellll me anything, Bakayama!!!"  
  
(This goes on for _two weeks_ and the majority of the Spring Interhigh prelims, how Kei manages to survive _that_ is beyond him.)  
  
Speaking of Spring Interhigh, Kei wonders how they even made it this far, and he's even more shocked when they won the semifinals, beating _Aoba Johsai._ The pessimistic side of his brain was convinced they would lose, considering their loss last time, and the new wild card player Seijou placed on the court. However, they won, but it's not over just yet, they have to conquer the finals to secure their ticket to nationals. For now though, Kei enjoys the little high from winning, allowing his body to go lax in his seat in the bus, his eyes on the verge of closing when he feels a presence next to him, a familiar mop of black hair.  
  
"Hinata wanted to sit with Yamaguchi," is all he says, Kageyama looks tired, Kei notes. He can see the wariness in his eyes, begging to be closed, despite the younger's disgusting amount of stamina. Today's match really did take a toll on everyone, even Hinata is passed out, drooling all over the window.  
  
Kei simply nods, he's too tired to speak, and it seems like Kageyama feels the same way because before Kei could attempt to try to say anything, he feels the weight of Kageyama's head on his shoulder, his arms crossed and lips pulled down in a small pout as he sleeps, and Kei looks at him, mesmerize. The ride back to school is pretty uneventful, Kei stayed asleep for the majority of the ride, he woke up irritated when it came to a stop. Sawamura ushered everyone off, telling them they had a few minutes to collect themselves before meeting in the gym to go over strategies for the finals, against _Shiratorizawa_. Kageyama tugs his sleeve, getting Kei's attention, nodding his head in the direction of the gym.  
  
"What does his majesty want?" Kei asks, allowing the younger boy to pull him to the gym.  
  
"I, uh, wanted to thank you," Kageyama begins, he looks at Kei, blue eyes wide and sincere, his hair is still messy with sleep but Kei still thinks Kageyama is pretty all the same, "for saving our blocked quick, at the beginning."  
  
_Oh_ , Kei remembers, he'd been in the right spot at the right time, quickly reacting, ensuring his team wouldn't have lost a point, ensuring that Kageyama and Hinata wouldn't have gotten discouraged from using their freak quick (like _that_ would ever happen, but it's not like Kei was even _thinking_ about that).  
  
"You played well today, as always," Kei murmurs, walking closer to the setter, until he is pushed flush against cool gym wall.  
  
"You too," Kageyama still struggles to give out praise, so it comes out a bit choked, but its genuine and Kei appreciates Kageyama's inability to lie. Rather than continuing to talk, Kageyama wraps his arms around Kei's neck, pulling the taller boy down slightly.  
  
Kei gets the message, letting his hands curl around Kageyama's hips, blunt fingernails digging into the fabric-covered skin, and the younger gasps, before crashing their lips together with practiced ease. Kei kisses back with just as much intensity, Kageyama must be _really_ grateful for that recieve, he thinks to himself. Kageyama treads his fingers through coarse, blond hair, silently encouraging Kei to continue, to go a little further, and Kei happily obliges, wanting to please his setter. Kei nudges Kageyama's mouth open with his tongue, deepening the kiss by licking his way into his mouth, Kageyama tastes like strawberry jelly and Kei wants to taste more. Though, their pleasure is short-lived because:  
  
"Kageyama, where are— _oh_." _Nice timing, Hinata_ , Kei thinks bitterly. Kageyama pulls away, his face hearing up in embarrassment of being caught and Kei smirks but he's sure he's just as red, but seeing a flustered Kageyama is a rare sight and Kei rather enjoys it.  
  
Kageyama glares at Hinata, scowling, though it doesn't have the same scary effect, because his lips are slick with spit and kiss-swollen, but Hinata still looks like he wants to _die_.  
  
"Kageyama, _why didn't you tell me about you and Stingyshima!!!!_ " Hinata shouts, Kei takes a few steps away, essentially allowing Hinata to interrogate the younger boy.  
  
"Shut up, Hinata," Kageyama grumbles, "don't say a _word_."  
  
Tragically, Kageyama's threat fell on deaf ears because as soon as the team gather to go over their gameplan, Hinata is having a field day with Yamaguchi. _YamaYama-kun and Tsukishima are dating!!!!_ Kei laughs at the ridiculous nickname he calls Kageyama, and then laughs even more when Yamaguchi and Yachi told him they already knew. (And that's how the team found out as well, which, isn't the _worst_ way, Kei is certain _he_ would've died on the spot right there if anyone but Hinata caught them.)  
  
Kei is still annoyed they got interrupted, and from the looks of it Kageyama is as well. _Next time_.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Your setter really is something, Tsukki,” Kuroo grins, and Kei wants to punch him, hard. Maybe tomorrow during their match. “Pulling off a block like that, must’ve pissed you off.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update, hope you guys like it!  
> i forgot to mention this in the prev note but title comes from once more to see by mitski  
> (not a beta read lol. all mistakes are mine.)

Kei could hardly believe it, his hand is throbbing with pain but he pays it no mind, only focusing on the thrill of the final whistle being blown, the sound of the ball dropping _, in Shiratorizawa’s side of the court_ , they won. _They won_. Kageyama’s looking at him, his eyes bright, he could barely believe what just happened, and Kei needs to remember to breathe. They won. They are going to nationals, in _Tokyo_. After the awards ceremony, everything still feels so surreal, Kei’s still swimming in emotions, Ukai’s words ringing in his ears, _you are the MVP today_ , but he still doesn’t feel it’s well deserved. He’s too tired to think properly, his thighs are burning, his whole body aches to just sit and maybe sleep for a week, but before he allows sleep to overtake his body, Kageyama sits next to him, a small smile on his face, the one that only Kei gets to see.

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama begins, turning slightly to face him, looking directly in his eyes, and Kei looks back, Kageyama’s eyes are unbelievable soft, sweet, dreamy, and _so blue_ —okay, now is _not_ the time to wax poetry, “you played well.”

Kei blinks, before smiling slightly, a small quirk of his lips, “You too, King.”

“Listen, _I know_ what you’re thinking,” Kageyama continues, eyes just as intense, “Ukai is right though, no matter how much you deny it. You saved us today.”

Kei doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t _know_ what to say, it’s rare for Kageyama to speak like this, to speak to him like this, without stuttering or sounding like he’s the physical pain, because praising people, to him, is just that hard. Kageyama’s eyes shifts from Kei’s face to his injured hand, his lips turn down into a frown, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“How’s your hand?” Kageyama questions softly, he reaches out to Kei’s hand, long fingers delicately trail over the bandages, careful not to hurt Kei further.

“How kind of you, King, caring about your commoners,” Kei responds, smirking when Kageyama rolls his eyes and huffs, conveying a silent _why can’t you let me be soft with you_ , Kageyama didn’t even need to say it, Kei knows. It is scary how much him and Kageyama don’t need to speak for them to understand each, how _in tune_ they are, how their bickering is practically _telepathic_.

“Asshole,” Kageyama grunts, but his touch stays soft, gentle, caring, his voice may be rough, but his eyes are all concerned and worried. “Maybe this will push you to _actually_ take care of your hands.”

"Oh _, hell no_ , you are not using my injury to force your _insane_ hand care bullshit onto me,” Kei threatens, using his pointer finger of his free hand to jab into Kageyama’s chest.

The younger boy pouts, eyes wide as he looks at Kei, _is this asshole really using puppy dog eyes to get his way_ , and Kei finds his resolve crumbling. _Fuck_ , maybe Yamaguchi _is_ right, he really is whipped for the King.

“It wouldn’t _kill_ you to at least file your nails, Tsukishima,” he gives Kei a disapproving look, nose wrinkling as he continues, “biting your nails is gross.”

Kei rolls his eyes, too tired to argue with Kageyama about his alleged _horrid lack of self-care_ , “I’ll sleep on it.”

Kageyama hums, satisfied with Kei’s answer, and leans back into his seat, allowing the tiredness to take over and Kei does the same, poorly suppressing his smile when he feels Kageyama leans his head on Kei’s shoulder.

(Kei, much to Kageyama’s displeasure, never gives into his requests, not even taking Kageyama's extra nail file, he refuses to give Kageyama the satisfaction of him wearing Kei down.)

After the final, things slow down a bit, no major matches to prepare for, the team got a well-deserved break, coming down from the high of winning the finals. Today they’re supposed to take measurements for the Spring Tournament, something about it going in some player book — Kei really doesn’t care. He’s _190.1cm_ , what’s the big deal? Apparently, everything because Hinata is angrily staring at him, his senpais are mad, especially Noya, Yamaguchi is proud, Yachi is in a state of awe, and Kageyama, well, he just smirks, like he’s almost challenging Kei, for what? He doesn’t know, doesn’t _want_ to know, knowing Kageyama, it is probably volleyball-related, he will wait until Kageyama brings whatever idea he has up with Kei, seeing if he is up for a challenge. (Kei never backs down, mainly because Kageyama uses the _Hinata would totally do this_ statement to rile Kei up, what a _bastard_ ).

Then, Tadeka comes in with a big announcement after they checked their highest jump point, with Kageyama beating Hinata by a grand total of _four centimetres_. The setter will be holding that over the short middle blocker’s head for a while, Kei suspects, knowing those two. _Oh_ , and Kageyama has been invited to the _All-Japan Intensive Youth Training Camp_ , you know, the same All-Japan Ushijima is on, the one that only the best of the best high school players get invited to, the one that leads young players to the _Japanese Olympic volleyball team_ , that training camp. And of course, Kageyama agrees to go, who wouldn’t? Kei also gets invited to a training camp, much to his surprise, it’s one for the first years in Miyagi, hosted by Shiratorizawa.

The first years’ training camp went surprisingly well, despite Hinata’s unwelcomed disturbance, Kei learnt a lot during those five days, mainly how irritating Shiratorizawa’s future ace was, he always had a critique for everything Kei did when they practiced. Though, it did help him, but Kei will never, _ever_ swallow his pride and ask Kageyama to help him with developing his setting skills, he’d much rather the help from Suga. It’s not that Kageyama _won’t_ help him, but this gives the setter leverage over him, which Kei doesn’t want to give him. And Kageyama's training camp went... well?

Kei really doesn’t know _what_ to think when Kageyama comes back, he didn’t look too different, though Kei still thinks something is _off_ , he just doesn’t know what it is yet. And Kei is right, because despite Kageyama spoke nothing but good things about the training camp, he looks angrier, more tense than before, snapping at him, yelling at Noya, almost like he’s regressing back into his junior high behaviour, allowing his bad habits to take over. It comes full circle when Kageyama does eventually breakdown, though Kei sees how much he regrets his words, and Kei kinda, really wants to hug him but decides against it, coddling Kageyama won’t do any good. Surprisingly enough, _Hinata_ is the one to help out with Kageyama, telling him _no matter how much of a goody-two-shoes he tries to be, he’ll always be a king,_ and Kei agrees (he’ll never say it out loud, though), but he isn’t going to let the setter boss him around just because the team will tolerates his kingly behaviour.

(Kei still can’t wrap his head around the fact that someone actually thinks Kageyama is a _goody-two-shoes.)_

Then nationals came all-too-fast, the opening ceremony went by in a blur, their first match went well, though it took a while before they could actually start playing, _playing_ because Kageyama needed some time to adjust to the new stadium, and when he did, manging to get his freak quick with Hinata to sync up, well, they finally loosened up, playing more fluidly, and they won, securing their first victory for nationals. However, tomorrow’s match might be their most challenging match yet.

* * *

“ _Your_ setter really is something, Tsukki,” Kuroo grins, and Kei wants to punch him, hard. Maybe tomorrow during their match. “Pulling off a block like that, must’ve pissed you off.”

“He’s not _my_ setter and don’t call me that,” Kei replies, silently praying for Kuroo to leave him alone, he feels like death, his body aches, he’s hungry, and the last thing he needs is Nekoma’s rooster-head captain bothering him. “What can I say? Us peasants can’t compare to him.”

Kageyama managed to block one of Inarizaki’s ace, Oijro’s, spikes. While Kei felt irritated, he wasn’t the one to do it, he had really been aching to get a good block on him but seeing Kageyama in action did _things_ to Kei. He didn’t allow his mind to get all foggy during the match, not when they were not ready to go home, _Kei_ was not ready to go home. _However_ , he allows himself to indulge a bit now, since the match is over and Karasuno secures another win. Kei can’t get the image of Kageyama out of his head, how focused the setter looked, (Kei is still pissed Kageyama made him jump _just_ a bit higher back in the first set, but he doesn’t have time to be mad, not now at least).

“Oh, oh? He’s not _your_ setter?” Oh, he’s still talking to Kuroo, “Didn’t seem like that back at camp.”

It takes all of Kei’s willpower to not punch Kuroo, “ _Shut it_.”

And Kuroo just smirks, god, he’s irritating. Kei allows his mind to wonder back to Kageyama, Kei kinda really wants to kiss him, mess him up a bit. Maybe Kageyama's volley-sexuality is rubbing off on him because Kei just _can’t_ stop thinking about it, how fierce his— _the_ setter looked, how his arms moved, quickly, on instinct, it pisses him off how much of an all-round player Kageyama is, and yet _it’s still so hot,_ what the fuck.

“You have it _bad_ , Tsukki,” Kuroo drawls out, patting him on the head, snapping the middle blocker out of his thoughts, and Kei pushes the captain away. “Oh! Look, your setter’s looking for you, go on now, don’t keep him waiting!”

“I’m going to kick your ass tomorrow,” Kei grits out, sending a heated look Kuroo’s way, before making his way to where Kageyama is waiting for him. He’ll figure what to do with his Kageyama-related problems _later_ , right now he needs to eat, sit before he legs give out on him, and he’s definitely taking a hot bath when the team goes back to the ryokan.

Despite how fucking _tired_ Kei is, his mind won’t _shut up_ , won’t shut up about the game today, about _Kageyama_ , and Kei needs to fix this before he goes to sleep or there will be hell to pay. After showering, which really should’ve done the trick with helping Kei lull into a sleepy daze but didn’t, he corners Kageyama downstairs, writing away in his volleyball journal. Kei thinks it cute, how Kageyama has a journal, even if it’s for _volleyball._ Yachi is the one who bought him the notebook, along with small volleyball and crow stickers, which Kageyama very much uses, judging by the sticker-filled cover. (He even named the grumpiest looking crow after him, much to Kei’s displeasure). Normally, Kei would’ve left Kageyama alone, allowing his time to write whatever thoughts he had, but Kei couldn't wait, not when the reason _for_ his restlessness is the setter himself.

“Oi, King,” Kei calls, getting the attention of the setter, “do you have a minute?”

Kageyama looks up, his eyes are glazed over in concentration, bottom lip wedged between his teeth — though Kei wants to be the one biting it — and pencil still in his hand, he nods, shifting over on the couch to make room. Kei joins the younger boy, before he sits, Kageyama moves his journal from the couch and places it on the coffee table in front of them. “What do you want, Tsukishima?”

Kei twists himself so that he’s facing Kageyama, and tentatively rests his hand on top of the setter’s, the younger boy sends a glance his way but says nothing, waiting to hear what Kei has to say. The older boy hates how worked up Kageyama makes him sometimes, it’s irritating, how much of an impact Kageyama has on him, on his emotions, on his _thoughts_ , and yet Kei doesn’t mind, maybe it’s just him weirdly masochistic again. “You just — _ugh_ — piss me off.”

(If Kei is being honest, when it comes to expressing complex emotions beyond anger, both him _and_ Kageyama suck spectacularly. Really, Yamaguchi doesn’t fail to remind him how much Kei sucks at expressing himself, the bastard even says Kei’s _worse_ than Kageyama. What the fuck, Kageyama _is_ literally one of the _most_ emotionally dense person Kei has ever _known_.)

Kageyama tilts his head to the side, his lips curl into a smirk, with a glint in his eyes that Kei can’t decipher, “Is it about the block? Really, Tsukishima?”

His voice is light, teasing, and Kei wants to wipe that stupid smirk off the setter’s face, _why is he so smug about it._ Kageyama scoots closer to Kei, he can feel the heat radiating from the setter’s thigh, he feels Kageyama tangle their fingers together, squeezing his hand lightly. “Maybe,” Kei grumbles, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama when he snorts, and Kei snaps slightly, “don’t be an ass about it.”

“Don’t be a baby, Tsukishima!” Kageyama playfully kicks him, and Kei hisses, glaring angrily at the setter.

“I just — can’t _believe_ you’re _jealous!_ Over a block!” Kageyama exclaims with mirth in his voice, its light and sweet like honey, his face loosening into a lazy grin, and Kei wants to wipe that look off his stupidly pretty face.

Kei lurches forward a bit, grabbing Kageyama by shirt collar, pulling the younger boy closer to him, Kageyama gasps, eyes wide, his grin is gone, and Kei smirks now. “Fuck you,” he says lowly, and Kageyama opens his mouth to retort but Kei doesn’t let him. Instead he crashes their lips together, Kageyama’s hands goes to his glasses, haphazardly pushing them up, before kissing back.

Kageyama drops his hands by Kei’s neck, wrapping around it, and Kei bites Kageyama’s bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the setter, Kei uses this to deepen the kiss, his tongue trailing teasingly along Kageyama’s bottom lip, and the setter opens up to him, all too eagerly. They didn’t get much time to indulge in anything too heavy, messy, with all the practice, the pressure, but now Kei feels all that pent-up tension drain away, and it’s probably the same for Kageyama because Kei feels him grow boneless under his touch, his fingers playing with the short hairs on the nape of the middle blocker's neck. Kei wants to stay like this forever, but however, oxygen is something they _need_ to survive, so they reluctantly pull away, not too far, hot air mingles between them as they force fresh air into their lungs.

Kageyama looks stunning like this, lips strawberry red and kiss-swollen, blue eyes darken and glazed over with desire, the apples of his cheeks flushes prettily with a light pink colour, a silent request of _more_ sits between the two boys. Kageyama positions himself closer to Kei, the setter practically in his lap, as they pick back up where they left off, falling into an easy rhythm. Kei hands easily slides into Kageyama’s hair, pulling the dark strands ever so slightly, which elicits a gasp from the younger boy, _interesting_ , Kei stores away that information for another time. The pair are so caught up with themselves, trapped in their little personal bubble, ignoring this world outside, seemingly forgetting this is not Kageyama’s or Kei’s bedroom, but _the common area_ for the ryokan they are staying at. So, they didn’t hear when Yamaguchi calls out for them to get to bed, that it was past curfew, nor did they hear the approaching footsteps to the couch, but they did hear Yamaguchi’s shriek. (Kei prays that the team did not hear it as well, the _last_ thing Kei needs is the team finding out about this).

_Ah fuck_. They push each other way, both their faces burning up in embarrassment, Kei is starting to believe that he’s actually cursed. _Twice_ , two goddamn times this has happen to them, why won’t the gods allow him one peaceful moment?

“ _Insatiable!_ Both of you, _oh my god_ ,” Yamaguchi whisper-shouts, scandalized, his face is burning up, his eyes looking everywhere but them, and they both stay quiet. “Just— _go to bed_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo my exams are finally over so i can finally write without feeling guilty lmfao, so expect more frequent updates!!!!   
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> come scream about tkkg with me on [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)  
> emily :D


	3. Captain Ennoshita and Vice Captain Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I just – don’t get it, Tsukishima. Hinata mentioned you jumped higher for Datekou’s setter, Koganegawa,” oh, is that why Kageyama is being so persistent? Kei thought they worked this out back in their first year. “You jumped higher for him, yet… you can’t for me, and you have me as your setter. I’m your setter, Tsukishima, so why won't you try for me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!!!! so it's rly august huh,,,,,  
> i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i had fun writing it!!!  
> (again: not a beta read! all mistakes are mine)

As Spring rolls about, it brings change, the third years retire after the Spring Tournament, graduating soon after. It was bittersweet, the loss against Kamomedai still stung, it loomed over the entire team, they wanted to stay longer, play more, win more games, but everything got cut short. Everyone felt like it was their fault for their loss, not trying hard enough, that they didn’t pushed themselves enough, Hinata took it the hardest, he blamed himself the most. Kei didn’t fare much better, but he couldn’t bring himself to cry, not sad tears, not angry tears, _nothing_ , it all felt so hollow, he wanted to cry, scream, feel _anything_ other than this empty, sinking feeling. Kageyama didn’t say anything much, what could he say, he simply hugged Kei, clinging onto him, bringing back to earth, a hug that says _it wasn’t your fault, it’s okay_ , and Kei felt like he could’ve breathe again. This’ll pass, they will get over this loss, it’s not the first time they lost a game when victory felt like an arm’s length away, this loss will only motivate them, make them push harder, stronger, light a fire inside of them. Hungry for more, more victories, to come back to nationals once again, even stronger than last time.

With that loss, came more losses, mainly their third year senpais, it was bittersweet, seeing Daichi, Suga and Asahi leave, Hinata cried, heck, all the second years had tears in their eyes, Kageyama even teared up a bit, and even _Kei_ felt some tears prick the corners of his eyes. Daichi and Suga passed on their roles of captain and vice to Ennoshita and Tanaka, which, was the best decision. With Ennoshita’s reliability, which almost rivals Daichi’s, and Tanaka being the team’s mental MVP, the decision really was a no-brainer. 

It isn’t all loses though, with the third years leaving came new the first years, five of them, three spikers, a setter, and a libero. Their new setter instantly took a liking to Kageyama, which _surprising,_ and Kageyama looked positively terrified when the eager first year, who had no sense of danger apparently, was all _Kageyama-senpai! Kageyama-senpai, teach me how to set like you!!_ Kei has never seen his boyfriend blush so much in their months of dating. It would take a while for the new members to sync up with the team, to get familiar with their playing, with Kageyama’s setting, though they have yet to experience Kageyama’s wrath, which _lucky._ Kageyama, much to the team disbelief, takes their young first year setter under his wing, and actually teaching him, though it’s still a little awkward, with Kageyama’s use of onomatopoeia than actual words, but Kei thinks it cute. He always finds a chance to tease Kageyama, calling him an _eager-to-please_ senpai, and the setter always counters with _but doesn’t Tsukishima-senpai have a soft spot for our new middle blocker?_

Though, not everything runs all smoothly, while _yes,_ him and Kageyama are on significantly better terms, considering they’re _dating_ and all, they still argue. However, this time, things go just a bit too far.

It’s the same old argument they’ve been having this week, over and over, even their _kouhais_ are sick of hearing them bicker, causing Ennoshita and Tanaka to reprimand them. Kei scowls and blames the entire situation on Kageyama because it’s the setter that’s constantly harassing him about his jumping height. However, Kageyama argues back, stating Kei is overly dramatic about this, that he just wants Kei to _try harder_ , well fuck you very much, King, Kei thinks bitterly. Yamaguchi and Hinata teased them about it, _the lovebirds are actually fighting,_ and Kei reconsiders his choices in friends. Normally, most of their arguments are solved with a pack of milk, a slice of strawberry shortcake, and on rare occasions, a heated makeout session can work _miracles;_ but this can’t be solved with something material or a kiss, they need to actually _talk_ things through, which _ha,_ like that could ever happen. Kei just silently hopes the setter will just drop the topic entirely.

(Which didn’t happen, honestly, why did Kei expect anything more from Kageyama’s volleyball-track mind).

“Why won’t you jump for _me_?” Like a broken record, Kageyama brings up his jumping height yet again, thrice for this week so far, and Kei is trying his absolute best not to snap at the setter.

“For _you_?” Kei raises an eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed, and Kageyama huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I’m not some mindless follower under your rule.”

Boyfriend or no, Kei is not one to easily bend to Kageyama’s wills. (The nail filing incident was purely a moment of weakness). The middle blocker knows he’s being difficult on purpose, but so is Kageyama, he could easily drop the topic instead of insistently bringing it up, again and again, even after their lecture from the captain.

“Stop being so difficult!” Kageyama’s voice raises ever so slightly, drawing the attention of their near-by teammates, they’re off on the side of the gym, taking a break from spiking drills.

“ _Quiet,_ ” Kei hisses, glaring angrily at the younger boy, and Kageyama sighs, almost defeated.

“I just – _don’t get it,_ Tsukishima. Hinata mentioned you jumped higher for Datekou’s setter, Koganegawa,” _oh,_ is that why Kageyama is being so persistent? Kei thought they worked this out back in their first year. “You jumped higher for _him,_ yet… you can’t for me, and you have me as your setter. I’m _your_ setter, Tsukishima, so why won’t you try for _me?_ ”

Kageyama sounds genuinely hurt over this, Kei notes, he didn’t think the younger boy will take this on such a personal level.

“King, I--” Kei tries, but Kageyama holds his hand up, silencing the middle blocker.

“Don’t bother,” Kageyama mumbles, “I’ll stop pestering you.”

And with that, Kageyama drops the topic entirely, but they also stopped _talking._ Which is a first, no fight they had ever resulted in them outright avoiding each other, and both Yamaguchi and Hinata look so done with the both of them. They definitely have a _lot_ of making up to do.

_I’m **your** setter_, the words rings in his ears, a constant, irritating reminder, _so why won’t you try for **me**?_ Kei huffs, annoyed by his thoughts, by the conversation him and Kageyama had last week, they are still not talking, both of them too prideful to apologize. They didn’t allow their fight to mess up the team though, both of them are too important to bench, and Kageyama doesn’t allow petty arguments to get in the way of his playing, _nothing_ comes in the way of volleyball, Kei is almost jealous that the King isn’t too affected. However, they bicker more, less teasing and the words are angrier, Kei obnoxiously pointing out every little mistake Kageyama makes, the setter relentlessly criticizing Kei, it is almost Hinata level of criticism, minus the shouting. Kei stops staying behind for extra practice, it’s childish, how both of them are acting, even _Hinata_ points it out.

_I’m your setter._

_Your setter._

Kei huffs again, before roughly pulling his shirt over his head, causing Yamaguchi to look at him in concern.

“Tsukki, it’s been almost a week, how long are you two going to avoid this?” Yamaguchi asks, buttoning up his school shirt, he sounds so fed up, but who can blame him, dealing with both him and Kageyama’s stubbornness must be hell, and Kei shrugs.

“When his majesty apologizes,” Kei responds, irritated, before Yamaguchi could speak any further, the middle blocker continues, “I _know_ Kageyama and I are affecting the team, but I’m not just going to.... _give_ into his demands.”

“Look, I’m not defending Kageyama but I’m sure he sees potential in you, he just wants to draw it out,” something about Kageyama seeing something special in him makes Kei feel weirdly fuzzy, he feels his face heating up at the thought, _ugh feelings,_ and Yamaguchi must’ve figured out his words are affecting Kei, because he smirks before continuing, “he probably doesn’t know how to communicate it properly with you.”

“I still want a goddamn apology,” turning his back to his best friend, he quickly buttons up his shirt, wanting to leave before the idiot duo comes into the clubroom.

“Just think about it, Tsukki. Try and compromise a bit with him, and maybe actually talk to Kageyama, he isn’t completely unreasonable, y’know,” Yamaguchi says, his voice light, no signs of annoyance or anger, and Kei sighs.

“Did the King told you say this?”

“Tsukki! No, but Hinata was going to talk to you and he’s a bit more crass than me, and I know you would’ve never listen to him,” Yamaguchi laughs, picking up his bag and heads to the door, waiting for Kei to join him, “honestly, you two are worse than children. _God._ ”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei grumbles, pushing open the door, not waiting for Yamaguchi to catch up with him. Damn his friend for being so fucking reasonable about everything.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” _As if._

Kei mulls over what Yamaguchi told him, replaying their conversation repeatedly in his mind, which is a really bad idea considering he will have to wake late to complete out his homework. Then his last conversation with Kageyama pushes its way into his consciousness, a forever irritating presence, the words _I’m your setter_ haunts him like nothing else, it’s pathetic, this whole argument. Without thinking, Kei hands find his phone, flipping it open and immediately going to his contacts. Swallowing whatever pride he has left, Kei calls Kageyama, wanting to talk to the setter. It’s not that the middle blocker _misses_ him or anything, (which is a total goddamn lie but Kei will never, _ever_ admit it out loud), he just wants to resolve this petty disagreement. After three rings, when Kei is ready to hang up, because this is so _stupid,_ Kageyama picks up.

“ _Tsukishima?_ ” Kageyama sounds surprised, and Kei can’t blame him, hell, _he’s_ shocked, and he is the one who made the call.

“King,” Kei lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. It’s so nice to hear the setter after all this time.

“What do you want?” the setter asks, he’s probably confused as to why Kei is calling him at ten p.m., especially since they’re not on speaking terms.

“I want to… _talk,_ ” Kei rolls his eyes when he hears Kageyama snort, “I’m being serious, King. We can’t keep avoiding this.”

“ _Uh,_ well, yeah,” Kageyama grunts, Kei could hear some paper rustling in the background, it’s most likely homework Kei’s certain Kageyama is doing at the very last minute, some habits are hard to break, “ummm, where do we even start?”

The middle blocker holds back the urge to laugh, “I, uh, thought about what you said to me, about being my setter…”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“ _Yeah,_ …and I’m willing to try,” Kei continues and Kageyama makes a surprised sound, he already knows the setter wants to say something but Kei still has more to say, “but, I set the boundaries.” A silent _I’m sorry_ Kei’s sure the setter will get.

“Tsukishima!! _Of course,_ I just – I, wow,” Kageyama stumbles over his words, and Kei chuckles.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking over there, your highness.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kageyama bites back, though the venom is no longer there, “thank you – for trying with me.”

“Anything for _my_ setter,” apparently Kei’s brain-to-mouth filter isn’t his friend right now, “Wait – forget I said that.”

“Nuh-uh, Tsukishima! You dooo care about me,” Kageyama teases, laughing lightly and Kei can’t bring himself to feel mad, not when he’s getting to hear Kageyama laugh, and most likely see him smile tomorrow.

“I’m hanging up,” Kei certain he’s blushing furiously right now, he doesn’t need Kageyama’s teasing, “Get some sleep. I’ll help you with your homework tomorrow.”

“Mmhmm, g’night.”

* * *

Morning practice goes extremely well, though, Hinata complains that him and Kageyama are being _extra gross,_ which, rude. So, they send secret glances from across the court, he tells Kageyama _nice toss_ for every spike and quick attack, and the setter responds with _nice kill,_ minus all the stuttering. Yamaguchi and Yachi looks relieved that they no longer must deal with any underlying tension between the two. Ennoshita looks very pleased with the fact they’re on better terms, however, Tanaka seems deadest on sending both of them into an early grave, because any time they speak to each other or playfully bicker, Tanaka, being the worst senpai ever, decides to say (very loudly) _you two please keep your foreplay off the court._ (Kageyama looks like he’s ready to pass out, Kei doesn’t look any better, Hinata and Yamaguchi laugh at them, Yachi is redder than an apple, and oh their kouhais, bless their souls, are just confused).

The rest of the day went by without any incidents, Kei buys Kageyama his favourite brand of milk and the younger boy surprises him with a slice of cake, both as peace offerings. Hinata spent the entire lunch hour teasing them, and then it dissolved into an argument between him and Kageyama, and Kei watches from the side-lines, hiding his amusement. Yes, Kei did help Kageyama out with his homework, the poor boy was struggling with some basic algebraic equations, and English. The middle blocker mentally reminds himself to start back study sessions (dates) for him and the setter, it’s too early in the term to let Kageyama’s grades affect him.

After school practice rolls around, and Kei finds himself excited for this afternoon, maybe it’s because Kageyama has been itching to start making higher tosses to him, or maybe _Kei’s_ the one who can’t wait to push his limits just a little bit. (He blames Kageyama for his weird excitement towards volleyball now).

Kageyama sends a small, barely-there smile his way before practice begins, and Kei nods, knowing that Kageyama is expecting higher jumps from him today, Kei still can’t stop that warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach any time he thinks about it, that he has Kageyama’s undivided attention, that Kageyama is perfecting a toss _just for Kei._ It’s almost _romantic._ So, Kei does his best today, gives his 120%, and he jumps, up, up, and Kageyama sends the ball his way, always perfect, always to his liking, and he hits it, the ball makes a satisfying _smack_ against the wooden floor. Everyone in the gym is sharing the same look of shock, well everyone except Kageyama.

He’s wearing that self-satisfied grin, sharp and deadly, the same one he gives Hinata when the smaller pulls off a particularly difficult set, and Kei feels a sense of pride, that he managed to make Kageyama look like that. “See? You can fly.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, King,” Kei says in lieu of a compliment, Kageyama’s ego doesn’t need that much stroking.

They continue practice with no hiccups, no argument, Kei does a few high jumps before he feels the limits of his stamina, Kageyama pouts when the middle blocker as to take a break, and Kei resists the urge to flick his stupid face. Hinata quickly steals away the setter’s attention, demanding Kageyama to toss to him, and Kei pretends that he isn’t too annoyed. He stays back late with the rest of the second years and their third-year captain and vice, for extra practice. It still sickens him just how unlimited Kageyama’s and Hinata’s staminas are, they make running laps seem so easy, like it’s not the most labouring experience ever. They only leave the gym when Tanaka basically throws them out, telling them to get their asses home and rest up for their practice match tomorrow. Kageyama tells Hinata to go off ahead of him, with the lame excuse of _homework,_ but Yamaguchi gets the hint, barely containing the knowing look he sends Kei’s way.

“Oi, Stingy-yama don’t tell me you’re trying to get out of buying my meat buns,” Hinata shouts, angrily clinging onto Kageyama’s arm.

“Of course not, dumbass,” Kageyama shouts back, trying and failing to remove the orange-haired boy from his arm. “Get off me!”

“Don’t take too long, you hear Kageyama!!” And with that, Yamaguchi and Hinata take their leave, and Kageyama and him have the clubroom all to themselves.

“What does his majesty want?” Kei asks, and Kageyama just shrugs, closing off the distance between them, sitting on the floor next to him.

“Your jump…” Kageyama looks almost transfixed, eyes glazed over, his skin is still flushed light pink from the cool down stretches, there is still some sweat rolling down the side of his neck, his bangs are clinging onto his forehead, “you were amazing today.”

Kei brings his hand to the underside of the younger boy’s neck, jokingly checking his temperature, “A compliment? Are you feeling okay, King?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama bats his hand away, then he shifts his body slightly so he’s facing Kei, “Are you tired?”

“Not real--” before he could finish his sentence, he gets a lapful of Kageyama, and his brain short circuits, coming back online when he feels the warmth of Kageyama’s hands on his neck, the wetness of the setter’s lips on the side of his jaw, _oh._

Kageyama just smirks against his heated skin, nipping at Kei’s jaw, and Kei takes his glasses off, resting them as safe distance away before placing his hands on Kageyama’s waist, his fingers digging into the fabric-covered skin. The setter gasps, squirming in his lap, as he drags his kisses along Kei’s jawline to his lips, no more teasing. The middle blocker kisses back embarrassingly eagerly, basically melting under Kageyama. Kei gasps when he feels Kageyama’s fingers press into his shoulders, the setter using this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Kei’s mouth, making him shudder. (Which Kei will deny until the end of time). They pull apart when the need for air overcomes their desire to continue kissing, Kageyama rests his forehead against Kei’s, hot air mingling between the two of them. Kei can see how blown out the setter’s eyes look, more black than blue, and Kei wants to drown in them. Then Kei remembers that Ennoshita and Tanaka still has to use the room.

“King,” Kei whispers, his voice is light and breathy, “as much as I like kissing you, we can’t stay too long.”

Kageyama pouts, feigning innocence when he speaks, “One more?”

Ah fuck, how could Kei say no to him? He’s always weak when it comes to the – no – _his_ setter.

“Fine,” Kei relents, and Kageyama lights up, threading his fingers through Kei’s short hair, and he leans into the touch. Kageyama presses their lips together, softly, sweetly, and Kei smiles into the kiss.

They stay at this easy pace, neither of them wants to rush too far, Kageyama tastes like strawberry milk, and Kei enjoys the weight of the setter in his lap. It’s dizzying, how light and relaxed Kageyama makes Kei feel, he makes Kei’s mind all fuzzy and his stomach has a constant swarm of butterflies, the middle blocker wonders if he has the same effect on Kageyama. Kei nips the setter’s bottom lip, revelling in the soft sound he draws out from Kageyama, which he will deny that ever happening. (They’re both goddamn hypocrites). Just as Kei begins to trail his lips down Kageyama’s jaw, heading further down south, just a bit, the universe, once again, reminds Kei that it’ll never be on his side.

“Oi! Not in the clubroom, man!” Tanaka’s voice ring loud and clear in their foggy minds, and Kei pushes Kageyama off him like he’s on fire. “When I said take it off court, I didn’t mean _here._ ”

“Ummm,” They both look to each other, faces aflame, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Cut them some slack, Tanaka. Remember Daichi-san and Suga-san? _That_ was worse,” Ennoshita, bless him, comes to their rescue, “Just don’t let this happen again.”

“Yessir,” they both mumble, and Kei is one million percent sure he’s actually cursed.

Seriously, when is he ever going to catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a lil fyi: since this is written from tuskki's pov we don't get to see kage's side of things but i'll share a lil tidbit  
> kage's probably also losing his mind (but he's too stubborn to admit it) and hina's _this_ close to hitting a serve to the back of kage's head. hina tries to give kage advice but it's all bad like "play a one-on-one, loser apologizes" and kage is just so tired lmfao.


	4. Akiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It is about Kageyama-kun! How romantic, Kei!” And the middle blocker wants to die, wait no, he wants to punch Kageyama, maybe yell at him for a bit, then die._
> 
> _“I hate you,” Kei sneers, walking quickly to the cashier as nonchalantly as possible, like he wasn’t just publicly humiliated, nothing is more mortifying than finding out your boyfriend talks about your (lack of) skin care with your brother, what has Kei's life come to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im SO sorry for taking so long to update :( i've been rly busy lately, monday was my country's general election which dramaaa (so forgive me for making this chap a lil too fluffy and sry if tsukki and kags seem a bit ooc, things are just Not Good and i wanted to make myself feel a bit better), and i can't spend my entire post-secondary school life unemployed LMFAO sooo i was busy applying for jobs  
> but anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this update :D  
> (as always: no beta we die like men)

Kei regrets ever letting Kageyama meet his brother, Akiteru. Not only does his brother make it his personal mission to make Kei’s life more difficult than it actually is, it seems like _Kageyama_ has also joined in on the “let’s make Kei suffer” club. At least Kageyama buys him cake and is ridiculously pretty, however, Akiteru and Yamaguchi are irredeemable in Kei’s opinion. When the setter met his brother back in their first year, the same day Kei accidentally _confessed_ , and said feelings were _requited_ , Akiteru jumped onto Kei, bombarding him with question after question, like a shark drawn to blood, and Kei — for the most part — kept _the relationship_ part a secret. Until it wasn’t, because Kageyama forgot to keep it a secret (because Kei likes to mess with his older brother, and also he isn’t ready to have _the talk_ with him, like _ever_ ), and his brother found out. (It could have been worse, like his brother accidentally meeting them up when they were on a date, or holding hands, or _kissing_ , they have had terrible luck with that anytime things become a bit too heated).

However, Kei has been subjected to his brother’s endless teasing because of this, more ammo to use against him in arguments, _Kei, behave or I’ll call Kageyama-kun_ , the audacity of Akiteru. (Though, the middle blocker is certain it is the same way for Kageyama, with his older sister and all). But Kei is willing to bet his favourite dinosaur figurine that he has it _far_ worse than Kageyama.

Like right now, Kei is at the convenience store, looking for their cheapest bottle of cream, because a certain setter with too-blue eyes and a wicked tongue managed to _finally_ wear him down, and for some reason Akiteru accompanies him to the store.

“Don’t you have friends?” Kei grumbles, causing Akiteru to laugh.

“Can’t I spend time with my favourite brother?”

“I’m your _only_ brother,” Kei rolls his eyes, but it will be impossible to ditch Akiteru, so the middle blocker relents, it is easier this way.

Kei continues down the aisle, until he finally finds a reasonably priced bottle of cream, and his brother looks at him weirdly.

“Kei, since when do you use _hand cream_?” Akiteru asks, surprised.

Kei glares at his brother, he is not going to admit it’s because of Kageyama he is doing this, his brother doesn’t need more teasing material. “I _do_ take care of myself, y’know.”

“ _Sure_ , and I’m the prime minister,” Akiteru deadpans, and Kei rolls his eyes, heading to the snack aisle before going to the check-out aisle avoiding further confrontation with his brother, not risking outing himself when the older boy ask even more questions. “ _Oh_ , is it because Kageyama-kun? He mentioned something about you needing to take better care of yourself.”

The middle blocker stops in the centre of the aisle, almost dropping the strawberry swiss roll in his hands. _That bastard_ , Kei thinks, how could Kageyama sell him out, he really needs to supervise any further interactions between the setter and Akiteru, seriously, how’s Kei going to get out of _this_? Kei feels the tips of his ears burning up, he is sure his face gives away the answer because Akiteru is grinning, like he just won the lottery.

“It _is_ about Kageyama-kun! How _romantic_ , Kei!” And the middle blocker wants to die, wait no, he wants to punch Kageyama, maybe yell at him for a bit, then die.

“I hate you,” Kei sneers, walking quickly to the cashier as nonchalantly as possible, like he wasn’t _just_ publicly humiliated, nothing is more mortifying than finding out your boyfriend talks about _your_ (lack of) skin care with your brother, what has Kei’s life come to?

“Uh-huh, _suuuure_. Mom’s totally gonna love to hear about this!”

“Not a word to mom, nii-chan, I _swear_ \--”

“No promises!”

(Akiteru did in fact told their mom, and Kei wonders why he isn’t an only child, or why Akiteru spends more time at home than in his own apartment, okay _fine_ , Kei hypothetically _might_ miss his brother, despite him annoying Kei to no end, but _still_ , privacy please).

After that disastrous trip to the convenience store, Monday comes quickly, they are edging closer and closer to Spring Interhigh once again, and the tension is high among the team. Despite them having a fair amount of practice matches, with teams in Miyagi and in the Tokyo training camps, they cannot help but be nervous. Miyagi’s teams have improved greatly from a year ago, Aoba Johsai is still strong as ever, even without Oikawa as setter and their resident service ace, Shiratorizawa still maintains their dominance, though it’s a bit shaky, with Ushijima gone, but by far, the most challenging team, the one that will most definitely give them a difficult time, is Datekou, with their new and improved iron wall. And it’s not like Karasuno is lagging behind, they may not be the most perfect team, they’re doing much better now, they used their first term as an adjusting period, to get accustom to not having Daichi and Asahi right behind them, and Suga on the side-lines giving them support, to familiarise themselves with their new first years.

Kageyama and Hinata are already hyped for this season, their excitement spreading to their younger teammates, which Kei is glad for, the last thing they need is for the youngers to be overwhelmed. (Karasuno does not need a repeat of their first practise match with Seijou, thank you very much). Heck, even Kei is excited for this season, ready to get in some good blocks, to premiere his new quick with Kageyama, who is still working on slowly raising the middle blocker’s maximum jumping height, now without all the arguments. (Okay, _that is_ a lie, they do have arguments, but it is nothing a kiss can’t fix, and its extra fun when it causes Yamaguchi and Hinata to leave the club room).

“Lemme see your hands, Tsukishima,” Kageyama basically demands, he already has the sports tape out, _your hands are important, Tsukishima, we can’t risk another injury,_ that’s the setter’s roundabout way of saying _I’m concerned about you_ , and he looks oddly determined, Kei sighs, holding out his hands and allowing the setter to get his way.

“Say, King…” Kei begins, his eyes locked on the setter’s hands, how they methodically wrap the tape around his fingers, gentle and filled with care, it makes Kei feel all warm and fuzzy, and Kageyama nods, acknowledging that he is listening, “ _why_ did you tell Akiteru about _y’know…_ ”

Kageyama falters slightly, clumsily finishing the tape on Kei’s pinky finger, he faces the middle blocker, his face is flushed pink, biting his lip, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“But _Kageyama,_ he mentioned that _you_ told him,” Kei says all too sweetly, like honey laced with venom, and the setter’s eyes go wide for a second, before schooling his expression, though it’s a pout – the one that make Kei _feel_ things – rather than his scowl, and Kei finds it difficult to keep up with the faux-anger.

“You’re really pretty like this,” Kageyama seemingly blurts out, and now it is Kei’s turn to blush, thank the gods there is no one here to listen in on this, how embarrassing it’d be for the both of them.

“King, I’m trying to be _mad_ here, you ass!” And the setter smiles at him, faking innocence, Kei knows all of Kageyama’s different smiles, _this_ is the one he often uses when he comes to Kei to do homework at the very last minute and tires to get out of a scolding.

“It’s not _my_ fault you look all cute when you’re angry, Tsukishima!” he says like it is _Kei’s_ fault. What the fuck.

“Oi, stop being gross already!” Hinata’s too-loud voice cuts into their conversation, _oh god how much did he hear,_ and Kei groans while Kageyama just huffs at the shorter boy. “C’mon Bakayama, we have to practice our quick!!”

And they practiced and practiced and practiced, day in and day out, until there are bruises littering their arms from receiving, until the new plays are etched into their brains, never to be forgotten, until their bodies ached in the most rewarding way, all the way until Interhigh. Then the season begins, Kageyama and Hinata still keep track of their petty competitions, Kageyama won the race to the bus but Hinata wins at getting the window seat before the setter and Kei did not want to give up his window seat. As expected, their kouhais are nervous, who can blame them? Even though they made it to the semi-finals at Summer Interhigh, the Spring Interhigh holds more weight, the is their only ticket to nationals, one loss and it’s all over for them, for their third year senpais, and Karasuno sure as hell is not going to lose.

So, they win, in the first round against Kakugawa High, though their two meter player, who got even _taller_ gave them a run for their money, but they managed to beat them in two sets, by a slim margin though. Then the had to face off against Wakutani Minami High, which results in another win for Karasuno, slowly but surly they will make it to the finals, win the ticket to nationals, they just need to keep pushing, not lose hope, and don’t let the pressure get to them. This time around, the teams are more cautious of Karasuno, singling out players like him, Kageyama, and Hinata, but the duo’s freak quick got even quicker, still leaving blockers in a state of awe. In the quarterfinals, they faced off against Johzenji High, and as expected, they were unpredictable as ever, constantly keep Karasuno sharp, on their toes at all times. They played three sets, with Karasuno emerging as victors, now it is on to the semi-finals. _Aoba Johsai,_ once again played against them in the semi-finals, just like last year, this year tensions are also high, both teams clawing their way to the finals, going all out with their presence on the court, but in the end, by the referee’s whistle at the end of the third set, Karasuno had won yet again, by just a sliver, but a win nonetheless. They going to the finals once again, though this year their opponents are _Datekou,_ who defeated _Shiratorizawa_ to make it to finals.

“We’re going to win this,” Kageyama murmurs as they walk home, he takes Kei’s hand into his own, squeezing it softly, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata are a few walks ahead, chatting about tomorrow, and the middle blocker nods.

“ _Yeah,_ let’s win this,” Kei squeezes back Kageyama’s hand and the setter smiles, eyes shining in the gentle moonlight, cheeks flushed pink from the cold air, and the older boy _almost_ trips over a tiny rock because his stupid boyfriend is being distracting again.

The night passed by quickly, and before they know it, the final is upon them, one last match before the road to nationals, before they could face off against Inarizaki again, maybe even play a match against Fukuroudani, that’s all banking on the chance Karasuno wins. Kei will be lying if he said he isn’t nervous, Karasuno had many practice matches with Datekou, and each time, they found themselves back into a corner, their iron wall is stronger than ever with their setter, Koganegawa, finally getting his act together, and that's both good and bad news for Karasuno. And Kei could feel the excitement radiating off of their genius setter, finally getting to play against Koganegawa in full-stakes match, Kageyama using this opportunity to show just how much he has grown, as a setter, a server, and as an overall player and teammate. The middle blocker can’t help but leech off his boyfriend’s energy, rather than overthink himself into a frenzy, and Kageyama allows him, allows Kei to lean against him, the younger simply intertwines their fingers, being a rock for Kei before they arrive at the Sendai City Gymnasium they are playing at.

The opening ceremony comes and go, now it is all up to the six of them on the court, to bring yet another victory to Karasuno’s name. And they play, and play, and play, until there is not enough oxygen, until their thighs hurt from all the jumping, until the very end, _but it was not enough._ Datekou was absolutely _merciless_ throughout the entire five sets, Karasuno struggled and struggled, block after block, it was frustrating, still they managed to win two sets, but fifth set, _god._ It was in favour of Datekou, 15-16, one more point and they win the entire game, one more point and it will be over for all of them, _for their third year senpais_ , no more matches, no nationals, and the ball drops, _in Karasuno’s side of the court,_ match set, game over. Datekou is going to nationals for the first time in elven years, and Karasuno loses their chance to return to the orange court. 

“King, c’mon, we have to line up,” Kei gently pulls on Kageyama’s wrist, pulling the setter out of his stupor, and Kageyama nods, wordlessly following Kei.

The entire team is in a dazed state, seemingly running on autopilot, they were so close, so close, and it was all taken away from them in an instant, and Ukai, as usual, treated them for food, to rebuild their muscles, to get them healthier, stronger for next, because there is no doubt there will be a next time, and Karasuno will re-emerge even stronger than last time. Despite their loss, Kageyama still gets an invite back to _All-Japan,_ and of course he accepts, the setter is not one to loom over defeats, he is never a graceless loser. Shiratorizawa hosts another first year-only training camp for the Miyagi schools, two of their first-year spikers gets invited, which they eagerly accept. So, it is not _all_ bad post-Datekou loss.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Kageyama murmurs, and Kei just laughs.

“You get your hopes up too much, my majesty,” Kei responds, pressing the phone closer to his ear to hear the faint sound of the setter’s laugh, “go to sleep, you can’t be tired on the first day of camp.”

“Aw, Tsukishima, ten more minutes,” Kageyama half-pleads, the middle blocker could hear the tiredness seeping into his voice.

“Nuh-uh, sleep. You’ll talk to me when you’re in Tokyo,” Kei reasons, and he’s certain the younger boy is probably pouting like a petulant child, “good night, King.”

“Hmph, g’night, _Tsukki._ ”

Kei is not going to miss Kageyama, not one bit. (Spoiler alert: Kei did, in fact, spent most of the week missing Kageyama, not that he admitted it out loud, but Yamaguchi is too preceptive for his own damn good).

As soon as Kageyama comes back from Tokyo, crashing their Friday practice, and Kei did _not_ perk up when he hears the setter’s voice, if anyone (Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Yachi) says otherwise, they’re a goddamn liar.

After practise they walk home together, Kei invites Kageyama over to his home for dinner _,_ with the mention of _my mom is working late and Akiteru isn’t going to be home,_ which always does the trick.

* * *

Kei guides Kageyama inside, bypassing the living room, and heads directly to his bedroom, _god_ , he needs to just be with the setter right now, to soak in his company, maybe tease him a bit. _Jesus Christ_ , when did he become so sappy, _ugh._ And Kageyama allows Kei to pull him through the home, he is looking more than content with Kei's long fingers wrapped around his wrist, staring happily at the middle blocker in front of him.

Immediately after the door for Kei’s bedroom closes, the older boy is on Kageyama, pressing the setter flush against the wood, and quickly pulling him in for a kiss. Kageyama kisses back with embarrassing eagerness, his hands coming up to wrap around the middle blocker’s neck, toying with the short stands of hair at the nape of his neck, melting against Kei. The older brings his hands to Kageyama’s hips, craving more contact, the setter is hot under his touch, even though his clothes. Kageyama whimpers softly, almost inaudible when Kei bites down on his lower lip, pressing himself even closer to the middle blocker. They pull apart slightly, forcing air into their lungs and Kei takes a moment to _look_ at Kageyama, how silky-soft his black hair looks, how pretty his eyes are, so, so, so blue, and glazed over with want, soft, pretty lips slick with spit, and it makes Kei want to _do_ things. He just _likes_ Kageyama so much, _oh._

“I like you a lot, King,” Kei says, pulling Kageyama away from the door and pushes him down onto his bed, the older already placed his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed, just as a precaution, in case things get a bit _interesting_. The setter smiles, small and genuine, a light pink blush tints his cheeks, and Kei feels his heart stutter in his chest and all the air vanishes from his lungs, Kageyama looks so _soft_ , and Kei’s sure he is looking equally as sappy, heart eyes and everything.

“Where did that come from?” Kageyama jokes, his eyes are bright, shining as he looks at Kei hovering above him, arms coming to wrap around the middle blocker’s neck. “I mean, look at you, being all sappy, is this some ploy to get into my pants?”

“Like I’d have to try so hard,” Kei grins as the setter huffs, his hand finding its way into Kageyama’s hair, twisting the dark locks between his fingers, causing the younger to inhale sharply, “but, your majesty, do you think so lowly of me? I’m _hurt_.”

“Shut up, Shittyshima,” Kageyama growls, narrowing his eyes at the middle blocker, “for what it’s worth, I like you, too, a lot,” the last part comes out a bit mumbled, Kageyama’s face is bright red, but Kei’s hears him, hears the confession, but he’s still going to be difficult.

“ _Oh?_ I didn’t quite catch that, can his majesty repeat?”

“ _Fuck you_ , and no,” the setter responds childishly, causing Kei to chuckle lightly, and Kageyama loosens up a bit, blue eyes softening around the edges, almost calm, and Kei has never feel this lucky in a long time. He brings his face closer to the setter’s, lips just a mere few centimetres apart, and time moves painfully slow.

“King--” Kei cuts himself off, closing off the gap between him and the younger boy, claiming Kageyama’s lips with his own.

This kiss is different from the ones they had before, this one is a bit more frantic, sloppier, desperate, gone are the sweet touches and hesitant lips, Kei removes Kageyama’s hands from around his neck, instead pinning them on the pillow above him, as he licks his way into the setter’s mouth, causing him to groan softly as he squirms under the middle blocker. He feels Kageyama wrap a leg around his waist, desperately trying to get closer, and Kei’s free hand finds its way under the setter’s shirt, his fingers cool against his overheated skin, causing goose bumps in its wake, and Kageyama positively _melts._ Kei releases his hold on the younger’s wrists, and Kageyama’s hands immediately go to his hair, threading through the short strands, making the older shudder.

“Tsuki- _shima_ , _oh,_ ” Kageyama gasps as Kei begins trailing biting kisses down his jaw, his lips attacking that one overly sensitive spot on the side of the setter’s neck, with the mission of leaving a mark. The older pulls away to admire his handiwork, he is certain it is going to bruise in the morning. Before Kei could claim Kageyama’s lips once more, the gods decide to make Kei’s life _just_ a bit more difficult. 

“Kei, have you seen my – _oh,_ uh--” Akiteru looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Kei is absolutely _mortified._ Why is his brother home, and why, _why_ didn’t he lock the door?

Kei quickly untangles himself from Kageyama, hiding his face in his hands, Kageyama does not look any better, the poor boy looks like he is ready to _die_ , “Nii-chan, _why_ are you still here?”

“Oh, right, um, _have fun!_ ”

Kei really is fucking cursed.

(And oh god, Akiteru forces him to sit through _the talk,_ truly a merciless bastard. Maybe sharing that strawberry shortcake all those years ago would have prevented all of this, _maybe)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna hear a secret? this was just supposed to be a short oneshot LMFAO, then my sister convinced me to make each scenario longer and chaptered, and also im loving the positive respone to the fic!!!!!!! it's been so long since i found myself actually enjoying writing (even tho i may not be the best writer im glad u guys enjoy my stories still <333), and actually wanting to write more! you guys are the kindest omg i just wanna spoil u guys with more ficsss


	5. Miwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Okay, okay,” Kageyama relents, he presses closer to Kei, the setter is warm against him, and the middle blocker waits for him to speak. “Sooo, a lot of different pro-leagues have reached out, for me to play with them...”_
> 
> _Not much a surprise, Kei thinks, Kageyama mentioned once that he is probably not going to college, that he is planning on going pro, Kei cannot ever see a life where Kageyama is not playing volleyball, it almost seems unnatural. “And? Which team will you join?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys uwu   
> no beta we die like men :)

When Kei first met Kageyama’s older sister, Miwa, it had been on the setter’s 15th birthday, a cold winter day during their first year. Kei knew that Kageyama wasn’t one to celebrate birthdays but he invited the middle blocker over – only because his sister forced him to, he soon found out – and Kei can say with one hundred percent certainty that Kageyama Miwa, despite her stark resemblance to her younger brother, is the complete opposite to him. It was jarring at first but as time went on, as his visits to Kageyama’s home become more and more frequent, Kei warmed up to her, all it took was for her bring out the baby photos and she was already in Kei’s good graces. (Plus, he also gets a front row seat in seeing Kageyama get flustered, which is always a win).

Normally, the Kageyama household is usually quiet, Miwa is always busy with university, but Kei is over on one of the rare times she is at home. They are in Kageyama’s room, studying for finals, well, Kei is helping his boyfriend, the setter promised that he will actually make the effort in his finals and _pass,_ and not take supplementary classes and make-up exams, which may be a lost cause but Kei isn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“Tobio, dinner is ready – oh, Tsukishima-kun, I didn’t know you were here,” Miwa glares at her younger brother, and Kageyama glares back. “Why didn’t you tell me we had company?”

“…” and Kei resists the urge to rolls his eyes, of course the setter forgot to mention him coming over, however, it is almost second nature for the middle blocker to be here. And Miwa always makes extra food, just in case Kei is over, and for Kageyama to eat the next day.

(That is usually how most their evenings when Miwa’s home is like, watching Kageyama flounder around with his sister’s teasing, Miwa makes it her personal mission to embarrass Kageyama whenever he is around, which the middle blocker greatly appreciates).

After they eat dinner, Miwa shoos them off, telling Kei to make Kageyama study or she will hide all his volleyball-related items, and the setter just pouts, grumbling a _okay, nee-chan,_ which Kei thinks is absolutely adorable, and he secretly loves the fact that _he’s_ the only one that gets to see Kageyama like this.

“I hate Lit so much,” Kageyama groans, throwing himself face-first onto his bed, and Kei watches with amusement in his eyes, taking a seat next to the setter.

“Don’t be dramatic, King,” Kei consoles, stretching his hand out to run his fingers through the setter’s ridiculously soft hair, Kei knows how much Kageyama loves it when he plays with his hair (even though he tries to deny it, but Kei isn’t an idiot or blind), and he smiles softly when he feels Kageyama relax under his touch, “two more hours and we’ll call it quits, yeah?”

“ _Fine,_ ” the setter responds childishly, causing Kei to chuckle, he moves his hand away so Kageyama could push himself up in a sitting position.

And they actually gets a significant amount of work done, and they continue with these study ~~sessions~~ dates for the rest of the week, until finals week rolls about, covering every subject, every area Kageyama is weak in, and in turn Kei studies in his own way, teaching Kageyama helps him understand the work better, because he has to brake it down in the simplest ways possible, and his notes, formulae, and so on stays longer in his mind, which Kei considers a win. Finals flew by, Kageyama came out the exam room not scowling, looking almost relived, and Kei is glad all those late nights payed off, well, he _hopes_ it does.

When results week comes about, Kei finds himself more anxious than Kageyama, not for his results but for the setter, the middle blocker got back his results, all of his marks are above ninety-percent, no surprise there, but he _needs_ to know Kageyama’s results, he needs to know if all that hard work did not go to waste. So, when Kei sees Kageyama walking down the hall to the club room, he wastes no time asking.

“So?” Kei prompts, stopping the setter in the middle of the walkway, thankfully no one is here, so he does not have to worry about being one of _those_ people.

Kageyama’s lips are squirming, like he is trying to fight back smiling, and Kei holds his breath. “I passed,” he murmurs, and now he is smiling, that shaky, genuine one, the middle blocker feels his heart skips a beat, and Kei lets out the breath he is holding. (If they are late for practice, that is nobody’s business).

Soon after, the term comes to an end and so does their second year of high school, their senpais graduate, it was a another tearful event, and it sucks, losing even more good, reliable players, but of course they could not stay forever, they will be getting new first years on the team come next term, and _they_ will be leading the team now.

“Oi, don’t be slacking off, _vice-captain,_ ” Kei teases when he sees Kageyama takes a seat on the floor of the gym, wiping away the sweat dripping down his face, the middle blocker tries to not let that distract him.

“Look who’s talking, _Wearyshima,_ ” Kageyama shoots back, narrowing his eyes at Kei while drinking away from his water bottle, and the older rolls his eyes. 

“Hey! No arguing you two, you’ll scare our kouhais,” Yamaguchi interjects, looking disappointedly between the pair.

“Forgive me, _captain,_ ” Kei says, and Yamaguchi huffs.

“Kageyama, you’re supposed to be setting an example for our kouhais.”

The setter simply shrugs, responding with, “Tsukishima started it.” Like that is a valid excuse.

Oh, did Kei not mention the _very_ new developments that took place at the end of their second year? Well…

When Ennoshita and Tanaka, at the end of their second year, recommends Yamaguchi and Kageyama to take over as captain and vice, Kei is sceptical at first, Hinata yells, asking why he isn’t chosen, and Yachi looks thoroughly pleased at the chaos unfolding. Kageyama tries to look nonchalant, keyword: tries, but Kei can see the sparkles in his eyes, and Yamaguchi looks like he is ready to cry.

“E-Ennoshita-san are you— I, um--” Yamaguchi trips over his words, unable to form a coherent sentence, and Ennoshita laughs.

“Yes, we’re serious,” Ennoshita says, in such a matter of faculty tone, leaving no room for argument, “Yamaguchi, you have grown so much as a player, and same with you, Kageyama, you both have strong leadership qualities. I know you will take Karasuno to victory next year.”

“Tanaka-san...?” Kageyama says, voice shaky, looking at their senpai, and the older boy grins.

“Ennoshita is right, you two are what this team needs! There’s no backing out!” Tanaka shouts, slapping Kageyama on his back, “You hear, vice-captain!”

The only problem Kei (and apparently, _Hinata_ ) has is the fact that they will have to _respect_ Kageyama, and well, accept the fact that the setter now has the authority to boss them around. (Not that he needed that authority in the first place).

So, when the third years graduate, entrusting the team to Yamaguchi and Kageyama, leaving them with a promise that Karasuno will go to nationals next year, that they will be the ones to take Karasuno there. With that, more change comes about, it takes a while for Yamaguchi and Kageyama to settle into their new roles, but as time continued on, all of Kei’s doubts dissipated, seeing how _well_ the new team is going under the guidance of the new captain and vice duo.

A month into their first term and they had their first practice match, against _Aoba Johsai,_ who’s new captain is Kindaichi and vice is Kunimi, which is not that much of a shocker. Kageyama and Kindaichi still have their usual squabble, arguing in between sets, the third years and second years grown accustom to it, but their first years look on with horror in their eyes, which Kei finds funny.

They’re still adjusting to their new first year players, especially Kageyama, who’s been working extra hard to match up with the new spikers, helping bring out their untapped potential, as well as, working with their new setters, giving tips and helping them improve. He spends the most time with their second year setter, who will eventually have to replace Kageyama when he graduates, wait, not even that long, their second year setter will be filling in for Kageyama in the coming weeks because the U19 team needs Kageyama. Oh, did Kei forgot to mention this as well? Kageyama is an official member for Japan’s under-nineteen team, _yeah_ , that is Kei’s boyfriend alright. 

A few months into their first term and career counselling is upon them, its surreal, how fast their years in high school flew by, how next year they must retire from the team after nationals and move onto the next stage in life. Hinata is dead set on going to Brazil, to learn beach volleyball, Yamaguchi, Yachi and him are all applying to college in Sendai, and Kageyama... well, there is not a doubt in Kei's mind that the setter is going pro.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi calls out, and Kei already knows what the captain wants.

“Yes, I’ll wait for the King,” Kei replies, his own session went pretty well, it is a guarantee that the middle blocker’s future is secure, his grades are always in the top ten, he never misses school and is never late, and once volleyball season ends, its studying for entrance examinations, however, Kei can’t help but worry for Kageyama, “get ready for practice, we’ll join when he’s done.”

“Don’t get distracted, okay?” Yamaguchi narrows his eyes at the middle blocker and Kei feels offended, him and Kageyama are not _that_ bad.

“That was one time, and it was his majesty’s fault!” Kei defends lamely.

“Uh-huh, _sure_.”

“Go harass Yachi and leave me alone, _god_ ,” Kei knows about Yamaguchi’s long-time crush on their manager and he is not afraid to use it to his advantage.

“I’ll just ignore that,” Yamaguchi’s serious demeanour falters slightly, a light blush tinting his cheeks at the mention of their manager, “just, don’t keep our vice-captain to yourself.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei rolls his eyes at his best friend’s comments, he has grown accustomed to the teasing ever since him and Kageyama got together way back in their first year.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” And Yamaguchi waves as he walks down the hallway, meeting up with Yachi and Hinata to head to the gym.

Kei leans against the wall by the counselling office, waiting patiently for the setter finish up. Kageyama has the longest session out of all the third years, and the middle blocker does not know if that is a good thing or not. Before he can overthink himself into a frenzy, he hears the door open, and Kageyama walks out, not noticing Kei by the wall. The setter is practically glowing, his body is not tense, nor is his face contorted in his usual scowl, rather Kageyama is smiling, a soft, simple upturn of his lips, barely noticeable but Kei notices, he always does.

“King,” Kei calls out, grabbing the attention of the setter, and Kageyama turns, looking a bit shocked that the middle blocker is here and not in practice.

“Tsukishima,” Kageyama breathes out, and Kei feels his knees go weak, even his voice sounds softer, happier, huh. “Why aren’t you at practice?”

Of fucking course, Kei thinks, Kageyama and his one-track volleyball mind.

“Someone had to wait for his majesty,” Kei says dryly as him and Kageyama begin to walk to the gym, “so, I take things went well, hmm?”

“Yeah,” the younger murmurs, and the middle blocker simply raises an eyebrow, silently encouraging Kageyama to continue, “I’ll tell you more after practice.”

“Really?” Kei asks exasperatedly, now he is extremely curious as to what happened, “Can’t you give me an exception?”

Kageyama looks like he is contemplating that option, but then he smirks, “Nah.”

Kei resists the urge to punch the setter, “Asshole.”

The setter pays no mind to Kei’s internal struggle, “C’mon, we’re missing out on practice!”

(Then Kageyama surprises him with a kiss on the cheek while they are changing in the club room, Kei suspects to make up for the fact he is being unreasonably cryptic, which _fine,_ the middle blocker has finally come to the acceptance that his is very much whipped for the setter).

* * *

They walk home together after practice, to Kageyama’s home, because he has some last-minute Maths homework to do and apparently Kei’s the only person that can help him with precalculus. They walk in silence, pinkies intertwined, occasionally dropping into Hinata’s and Yachi’s conversation, Kageyama mainly to annoy the orange-haired boy, and Kei just sends teasing looks Yamaguchi’s way. After two years of relentless teasing, the middle blocker is finally getting his revenge.

When they arrive at the setter’s home, they immediately head to the living room, so they can complete their homework without any distractions, Kageyama mentioned that Miwa _might_ stop by for dinner, but he is not too sure, Kei hopes she does, he has taken a liking to her cooking.

“So, precalc,” Kageyama sighs, sitting on the couch, he already looks tired and he has not even pulled out his Maths book as yet, this is going to be a long evening.

“You’re hopeless,” Kei mutters, taking a seat next to the setter, he grabs the paper – which Kei assumes is his incomplete homework – that Kageyama holds out for him, looking through the untouched worksheet, with the most basic differentials, most of them needing the power rule to be solved. “King, you just need to use the power rule and product rule.” Kei marks off the questions that require the product rule so Kageyama does not get confused.

“Oh,” the setter replies, “thanks, Tsukishima.” 

“That’s all the help you’re getting, I need you thinking for yourself,” the middle blocker states, leaving no room for arguments.

After an hour passes by, they are mostly complete with their work, and Kei thinks that it is time for a much deserved break. Also, he cannot go on further without knowing what happened during Kageyama’s career counselling, especially since that light, happy look never left the setter.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Kei asks, positioning himself so he is facing the younger boy.

“Hmmmm, _maybe,_ ” Kageyama hums, a smirk playing on his lips and Kei wants to wipe that smug look off his face.

“King, c’mon, tell me already,” Kei growls, stupid Kageyama being all cryptic, he knows how much it gets on the middle blocker’s nerves, that asshole.

“Okay, okay,” Kageyama relents, he presses closer to Kei, the setter is warm against him, and the middle blocker waits for him to speak. “Sooo, a lot of different pro-leagues have reached out, for me to play with them...”

Not much a surprise, Kei thinks, Kageyama mentioned once that he is probably not going to college, that he is planning on going pro, Kei cannot ever see a life where Kageyama is not playing volleyball, it almost seems unnatural. “And? Which team will you join?”

“You see... I also got recruited by the — um — _National Olympic Volleyball team_ ,” Kageyama murmurs, and that look is back, awestruck, the setter’s blue eyes softens with every word, barely contained excitement.

And Kei gasps, shocked, “ _King,_ I – wow.”

Kei does not know to say, really, what _could_ he say? He cannot help but feel proud of Kageyama, not that he is willing to admit that out loud, though. But _still,_ the national team, that’s really something. “You truly are a King, soaring high above us, I’m – so – _happy_ for you,” Kei settles with that, he knows Kageyama can hear the sincerity bleed into his words, and he smiles fondly at his boyfriend.

And then, Kageyama lurches forward, capturing Kei in a hug, which _wow,_ it is not often they hug, or ever, but he gets over his initial shock and hugs the setter back, he feels the tickle of the younger’s hair against his skin as Kageyama buries his face in Kei’s neck. “Thank you, Tsukishima,” Kageyama whispers, his breath warm against the middle blocker’s skin. 

Kageyama pulls away after few minutes, and Kei finds himself missing the setter’s warmth. Before he can say anything, Kageyama pulls him in for a soaring kiss, crashing their lips together with practiced ease, the setter’s hands already wrapped around his neck, and Kei brings his hands to rest on Kageyama’s waist as he kisses him back. The younger tugs gently at the hair at the nape of his neck, a silent plead to continue, Kei shudders, he is a weak man when it comes to Kageyama. He runs his tongue along the setter’s bottom lip, and he eagerly opens up to him, and Kei takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Kageyama’s mouth, feeling satisfaction course through his veins as the setter goes boneless under his touch. Then Kageyama _pulls_ his hair, and Kei could not stifle the honest-to-god whimper that escapes his throat, and he _knows_ the setter will not let him live that down. They pull away slightly, resting their foreheads together as they gasp for air, and all Kei can think about is getting his way with Kageyama.

He pushes the setter back onto the couch with little resistance, Kageyama is merely looking at him, waiting to see what Kei does next, his eyes are darken and glazed over, and the middle blocker finds himself wanting to drown in the blue of Kageyama’s eyes.

“Tsukishima…” Kageyama rasps, his fingers twisting Kei’s school shirt, which is undoubtedly going to leave wrinkles, but the middle blocker is far too gone to care.

“Hm?” Kei takes off his glasses, placing them on the coffee table then turning back to the setter, leaning down into his personal space, nosing along his jawline, and Kageyama shudders under him.

Kageyama huffs, getting impatient, and Kei decides to be merciful, capturing the younger’s lips in a languid kiss, slow and sweet, and the setter sighs, relaxing under Kei. And _god,_ Kageyama just does this to Kei, drive him up a wall in the best ways possible, only Kageyama could make Kei feel like this, he makes him all dizzy and fluttery, he makes him _softer,_ and Kei can’t even find it in himself to be mad about that. Kageyama tilts his head, deepening the kiss and the middle blocker threads his fingers into Kageyama’s hair, revelling in how the soft strands feel on his skin.

However, before anything could go further, reality can be a bitch, and Kei wonders why he even tries anymore.

“ _Ahem,_ ” a very female voice pulls them out of their bubble, and – oh god, oh no, _oh._ Kei immediately sits up, his face burns up in embarrassment, and Kageyama does not look any better, considering his _older sister_ just walked in on him. Maybe it is karma from when he laughed at the time Akiteru walked in on them. “Not on the couch, please,” Miwa scolds, and Kageyama hides his blushing face in his hands.

“Nee-chan, pretend you didn’t see anything,” Kageyama pleads, and Miwa laughs, all older siblings are just assholes, honestly.

“No way, Tobio! I’m holding this over your head _forever,_ ” and Kei thought his brother was bad.

(Somehow, Kei gets roped into getting _the talk_ from Miwa, no it is not because Kageyama said _please_ and looked at him with those blue, blue eyes – okay, yes, it’s because of that. Though, it was not as bad as the one from Akiteru, maybe because it was _Kageyama_ was suffering the most).

(Kei is still cursed though, and he really wants to know why the gods have a personal vendetta against him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaah we're almost at the end !!! honestly, this is the most committed i've been to something <3  
> listen, i normally don't give any hints for the chapters but the next chapter, the rating is more than likely going to change to a M or an E (depends on how much i write lol), soooo if explicit content makes u uncomfortable or you just don't like it, skip the last chap bc spolier: they dont get caught LMAO   
> thats all, see u guys in the last chapter!!


	6. and the one time they didn't get interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I know you’ll make me feel good,” he murmurs, voice firm, leaving no room for any arguments, hands wrapping around Kei’s neck, playing with the blond strands at his nape, “you always make me feel good, Kei.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sry for the long wait :(  
>  _cw: shameless smut_ , my fingers kinda slipped and i have no self control <3  
> takes place _before_ hinata comes back to jpn  
> also: for the sake of plot convenience lets just pretend tsukki is wearing contacts ok thx  
> also also: its almsot midnight when i publish this bc im insane <3  
> also^3: no beta we die like men

In their last year of high school, Karasuno makes their return to nationals, lead by Yamaguchi and Kageyama, and Kei clings onto every moment they share together, every game, every block, every spike, because this will be the last time any of them will be playing together, after this it is just going to be studying for entrance exams, praying he does not _fail_ said exams, praying he gets accepted to his choice of college, it really is tiring, honestly. But Kei does not allow these thoughts to irritate him _too_ much while they are still in Tokyo, they still have games to play, to show just how _good_ Karasuno is, that their appearance back in their first year was not just a fluke. They make it all the way to the semi-finals, facing off against Itachiyama, minus Sakusa who graduated last year, and well, they _lost._ Despite their star ace not being on the team, Itachiyama is still stronger, but does not mean Karasuno did not put up a fight, they played with all their might, fighting until the very bitter end.

It sucks, not making it to the finals, when it is _so close,_ but Kei thinks it is not all bad, their kouhais are strong, he is sure Kageyama and Yamaguchi will entrust the team to them with no doubts, Karasuno will win nationals, not this year, but he is not going to give up faith in the team.

Much to everyone’s surprise, him and Kageyama’s relationship has gotten _stronger_ over the years, yeah, they still have petty arguments, get on each other’s nerves, but they never really left that _honeymoon phase_ of their relationship. For every argument, there is a make-up kiss at the end, for every way-too-high set, there is a _I’m only doing this because you have so much potential,_ and for every study date, even when Kei is being purposefully difficult, not giving Kageyama the answers, making him do his translations by himself, there’s a _I’m so proud of you_ kiss. (That always motivates the setter to do his work by himself and Kei is not afraid to exploit that knowledge).

The first time Kageyama had said his given name was when they were walking home, it had been a long evening of practice, then extra practice, then cleaning up the gym, and the middle blocker felt like his arms were about to fall off, how Kageyama still had the energy to walk was beyond him. It was ridiculous, the moon was high in the sky, the air was still biting cold, but Kei still felt warm as he walked beside Kageyama, fingers intertwined, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. And god, Kei swore his name sounded a million times more attractive when it rolled off the setter’s tongue, how sweetly the word sounded wrapped around his voice, like it was meant for Kageyama _alone_ to say it. Funniest part, the setter was not even aware he said the middle blocker’s given name, truly a piece of work.

“Look, Kei! A cat!” Kageyama had called out, disturbing the quiet, and the middle blocker wanted to _faint._

And that is how they ended up on a first name basis, at least Akiteru was not around to witness that, Kei would not have lived down that moment.

They have been spending more time together, due to lack of volleyball practice, but Kei wants to enjoy the last few months of uninterrupted time he has with the setter before he is off to train for the goddamn _Olympics,_ the middle blocker still cannot wrap his mind around the fact that Kageyama is a soon-to-be _Olympic_ player _,_ it seems like just yesterday he learnt to give praise without sounding like he was swallowing glass.

Kageyama still comes around by Kei’s home on evenings, even though he does not have any entrance exams to study for, the middle blocker asked him why and got a simple _I’m here for moral support, Kei,_ talking like _he_ is the one who sounds crazy for even asking. And it is not like the middle blocker is complaining too much, it is always easy to destress with Kageyama around, though it can be very distracting sometimes. Especially now, Kageyama has his head on Kei’s shoulder, reading along with his History notes, Kei is sure the setter does not understand the work, but he is still reading, lips pulled down in his usual frown, eyes glazed over in concentration, and it is just so _distracting._ They have been in this position, on the floor, leaned up against his bed, for about thirty minutes, and Kei is fed up with reading, it is late, almost eight, and Kageyama has to leave before it gets even later. The end of the school year is nearing closer and closer each day, Kei’s exams begin next week, and everything is happening all too fast, he just wants time to come to a lull for a bit, a simple breather from all this chaos.

“King?” Kei murmurs, closing his notebook, and resting it on the floor next to him, he places his hand on Kageyama’s knee.

“Hmm?” Kageyama hums, looking up at Kei, he shifts slightly so his head is no longer lying on the middle blocker’s shoulder.

“Do you think… you’ll miss it? Playing with this team?” the middle blocker asks, he always thought about this, how much he has grown with this team, how he will miss them once he has graduated.

Kageyama furrows his eyebrows in concentration, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he thinks. “Yeah, I will,” he says after a minute, “I’ll miss playing with you the most,” he adds quietly, almost shyly, his cheeks are flushed prettily, and Kei forgets how to think properly.

“ _Oh?_ ” Kei throat goes dry, he can feel his face heating up at the setter’s words, Kageyama is going to be playing with Japan’s best in a few months, but he is going to miss _Kei_ the most, when did Kageyama make him _this_ soft? There really is not any logical response Kei could think of, instead he grabs Kageyama, his hands gently cupping his face, pulling him in for a kiss that hopefully conveys all the things he could not say.

(Oh, he is going to miss kissing Kageyama anytime he wants).

Graduation comes way too fast, the whole day passes by in a blur, from the ceremony, to collecting his certificate, to their final talk with the team, and their last moments together as a _group,_ sure him, Yamaguchi and Yachi are all going to college together, but Hinata is leaving for Brazil in the next week, Kageyama is off to Tokyo for training with his new team, it is all so surreal. Heck, even _Ukai_ looks like he is about to tear up, Tadeka has been weeping since they entered the school ground, _this morning._ So, it is safe to say their last day is bittersweet, but Kei is ready to start this new journey, though Kageyama will not always be there by his side, the setter promised he will never leave, no matter how hard things get. _I’m no coward who gives up easily,_ he had whispered the night before, reassuring Kei, easing some of his worries.

And Kageyama proves himself right.

* * *

Living on his own comes with many challenges, mainly, remembering to eat like actual food and not pastries, and going to sleep at a reasonable time. Kageyama always scolds him about his eating habits, every time they called, the setter spends half the conversation telling Kei about the importance of healthy eating and _your body is a temple, Kei, you need to take care of it,_ and the older just rolls his eyes, challenging, _then why don’t you cook for me the next time you’re in Sendai, Tobio?_

And that is how, on one of Kageyama’s rare weekends off, they are huddled up in Kei’s small apartment, located not too far from his campus, with Kageyama in his kitchen, wearing a goddamn _kiss the setter_ apron Kei bought as a joke, a _welcome back, asshole_ gift for Kageyama. It turns out, the setter is a fairly decent cook, and Kei kinda, really wants to be spoiled by having Kageyama cook for him all the time.

Their relationship grew more physical over the months, slowly, they begin exploring more of each other, hands wandering under shirts, scorching touches when kisses are not _enough,_ the need for more, more, _more._ It is different now, they have the privacy of Kei’s or Kageyama’s apartments, no worrying about meddling siblings or teammates, it is just _them,_ tangled in their own world, drowning in each other’s gazes, the tension building up, so thick it is almost unbearable, until one of them snaps.

Kageyama loses his cool first, taking the leap from _just_ making out, to _okay but can you touch my dick, please?_ And that is how their first time went, Kei’s mind went blank, before pulling Kageyama off his couch and pushing him to his bedroom, both of them crashing down on the bed together, hastily stripping each other, throwing their clothes haphazardly onto the floor, and _god,_ Kei feels electrified, with the drag of Kageyama fingers down his back, the wetness of his mouth on his neck, his cock straining painfully against the fabric of his boxers. It is messy and clumsy, both unsure, inexperienced, the setter looks completely out of his element, relinquishing some of the control to Kei, as if he is any better, (which, no), however, he is not going to reject Kageyama’s complete trust in him.

(“I know you’ll make me feel good,” he murmurs, voice firm, leaving no room for any arguments, hands wrapping around Kei’s neck, playing with the blond strands at his nape, “you _always_ make me feel good, Kei.”

And any doubts disappear from his mind. “Yeah, _yeah,_ ” Kei breaths out, crashing their lips together, the older’s hand already trailing down south, brushing lightly over Kageyama’s neglected cock, making the setter gasp quietly, pushing up in his touch, “I’m going to make you feel _so good,_ Tobio.”)

They continue to explore each other for months, every time they had a free day, when Kageyama visits Sendai, or Kei in Tokyo, they could not keep their hands off each other, maybe it is because they are not able to see each other often, maybe it is all the pent-up stress from training and school, but every time they ended up in each other’s bed, tangled in the soft sheets, basking in afterglow, as the world fades away, to Kei, no one is more important than Kageyama in those moments. The roughness of his touch as he drags his fingers down Kei’s back, the soft, barely-there whimpers, the light flush painting his skin as he eyes are clouded with pleasure, and the older has the privilege to see Kageyama like this, _to make him feel like this._

And Kageyama does not know the kind of power he holds over Kei, when he easily sinks to his knees, hands toying with the button of Kei’s jeans, a quiet _may I?_ tumbles out from his lips, eyes glassy as he look up to the older, and Kei feels his knees go weak, heartbeat spike, and he nods, because what Kageyama does with his mouth should be considered _illegal,_ easily turning the older into a mess above him _._ All Kei _can_ do is thread his fingers in too-soft hair, grunting out strained praise, _you doing so good, Tobio, you’re so, so good for me,_ as Kageyama makes him see stars, and the setter would moan around him, eyes watery, and seeing some tears cling onto his long eyelashes does _things_ to Kei, pushes him over the edge, and Kageyama always looks so pretty with Kei’s come streaking his face.

* * *

The Rio Olympics comes and goes, Japan wins, Kageyama made his debut on a worldwide scale, drawing in more attention than before, he is long gone from his tyrannical days, he has truly grew into a true leader, turning _King of the court_ into a real compliment rather than some backhanded insult, and Kei cannot help the pride that blooms in his chest. After the Olympics, Kageyama is recruited by many, _many_ teams, and he eventually settles down with the _Schweiden Adlers,_ part of the v-league’s division one teams. Kei has also joined the _Sendai Frogs,_ a division two team, along with some familiar faces of the likes of Koganegawa, who is now his new setter, and Kyoutani as an opposite hitter.

“Oi, King, make sure you warm up properly for tomorrow,” Kei says, leaning his phone against a stack of textbook so he would not have to hold it, Kageyama rolls his eyes, amusement evident. Tomorrow the Adlers will be playing against the Red Falcons to kick off the men’s division one volleyball season.

“Okay, _Tsukki,_ ” he huffs, pouting, “after all this fuss, you better be watching the match tomorrow, _in the audience_!”

“Concerned you won’t have anybody to show off too?” the older teases, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips as he sees the setter laugh softly. 

“Who else _is_ there to show off to? I know you’ve been itching to block one of my spikes since Ushijima’s been helping me out,” and Kei rolls his eyes.

“Keep talking and I’ll miss the first train to Tokyo.”

“I miss you too, Kei,” Kageyama murmurs sweetly, giving the older one of their secret smiles, “can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re being awfully sentimental tonight,” Kei jokes, but his eyes soften because of the setter’s words, he continues, voice soft, “I’ll see you in the morning, King. Get some rest, don’t want you all tired.”

“Mmm, g’night,” he mumbles before ending the video call, and Kei went to be as well, not wanting to be late the next day.

It has been far too long since Kei has seen Kageyama up close on the court, too many times his matches clashed with Kei’s schedule, but the middle blocker is definitely not going to pass up this rare opportunity, as much as Koganegawa has improved, he will always miss having Kageyama as his setter, Kei is probably being biased but nothing compares to hitting one of Kageyama’s toss, seeing that frown transform into a smirk, sharp and deadly, the pride of a setter who brings out the best in his hitters, and Kei has been on the receiving end of those looks, it always leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling deep inside him.

Kei perks up when the match begins, announcing the players from the Red Falcons team, then the Adlers, Kageyama is a completely different person on the court, he is far more intimidating, scarily precise tosses, hard to read, always one step ahead, he is not afraid to take risks, always willing to experiment with new plays, bringing out the maximum potential of his spikers. And the match beings, Kageyama is serving first, those same serves that left the French team in the dust at the Olympics, and Kei watches with rapt attention, as Kageyama gets service ace after service ace, already racking up points for his team. It is easy to predict who is going to win, but he still watches, scoffing when Kageyama helps pull off a successful block, it still pisses him off, how much of an all-rounder he is, thought he will not admit it, he is extremely grateful the setter helped him with developing his setting skills back in high school, Kei may not have his scary accuracy but its far less clumsy than it was back in their first year. Unsurprisingly, the Adlers win, Kei fights back a laugh when he sees Hoshiumi smother Kageyama in a post-victory hug, with the setter hugging back awkwardly.

Kei waits for Kageyama outside of the stadium, the adrenaline from the match is still coursing through his veins, he did not even _play_ but watching the Adlers in action, seeing Kageyama deliver five service aces in a row, flawless toss after flawless toss, graceful as ever, making his hand tingle with the need to _hit_ one Kageyama’s sets. Kei could not help but be mesmerized, drawn into the setter’s presence on the court, it has been _far_ too long since they have played on the same side of the net.

“Kei,” Kageyama voice pulls him out of his thoughts, Kei looks to the setter as he approaches, dressed in a sweatpants, his team jacket and hopefully an undershirt, his hair is damp, probably from taking a quick shower to rid himself of the post-game stickiness, “ready to head back to my place?”

“Don’t you want to celebrate with your teammates?” Kei asks, and Kageyama shakes his head.

“Didn’t _you_ promise me a reward if my team wins?” _Oh,_ Kageyama is never one to be subtle.

(They make it back to Kageyama’s apartment in record time).

“ _Mmmfh,_ Kei…” Kageyama breathes out shakily, and Kei trials his lips down to the setter’s neck, pressing wet kisses against his overheated skin, his hands slipping under his shirt as Kageyama fumbles with opening the door to his apartment. “Gimme a sec – _ah._ ”

“Thought you wanted your reward,” Kei replies hotly as the setter finally manages to open the door, Kei wastes no time pushing him inside, his breath hot against Kageyama’s neck, and the older can see the setter’s resolve slowly crumbling, melting into his touch. They hastily kick off their shoes, making their way into Kageyama’s small living area, Kei pushes the setter down onto the couch, hands tangling into his dark hair as he straddles him, titling his head upwards.

“You’re gonna be good for me, yeah?” Kei knows all too well how much Kageyama loves it when he praises him, taking away the control from him, especially after games, and Kageyama’s eyes darken, nodding slowly. “Use your words, Tobio.”

“Yes,” he whispers, loud enough for Kei to hear, he pulls the setter in for a rough kiss, his hands pulling on the dark strands between his fingers, making Kageyama moan as his hands hike up the middle blocker’s shirt, fingers leaving burning touches, making Kei shudder. The older nips Kageyama’s bottom lip, causing the setter to gasp softly, and Kei uses this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking his way into Kageyama’s mouth, making the setter melt under him.

“ _Fuck,_ Kei,” Kageyama gasps as he pulls away for air, and Kei begins trailing kisses along his jawline, “ _mmm,_ bedroom, _now_.”

“Impatient, are we?” Kei says lowly, slightly amused, but he is also getting antsy as well. “C’mon,” he gets up, pulling Kageyama along as they close off the short distance to the setter’s bedroom, quickly ridding each other of their offending clothes, leaving a trail in their wake.

Kei pushes Kageyama down onto the bed, his hand immediately coming to gently cradle the setter’s jaw, pushing his head up to capture his lips in another bruising kiss, full of need and unspoken promises of what’s to come next. Kageyama moans into the kiss, hands coming up to grip Kei’s shoulders, perfectly filed nails digging into his skin. He bucks his up, desperate for some friction. Kei’s free hand travels downward, palming Kageyama through his boxers, making him pull away from the kiss, he turns his head away slightly as he whines quietly.

“Kei, I – uh – I _need--_ ” Kageyama slurs, his voice sounds utterly _wrecked,_ and Kei feels his blood burn with desire.

“Shh, I know,” Kei replies breathlessly, he knows Kageyama better than he even knows himself, he knows what the setter wants, and who is Kei to deny his favourite setter? “One second, okay?” He pulls away from Kageyama, leaving sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Kei to make the next move, he immediately goes to the second drawer in Kageyama’s nightstand, retrieving the lube and condom before coming back. Kageyama’s hands are already on him, fingers dragging down his chest.

“Off, off,” he mumbles, fingers hooking on the elastic of Kei’s boxers, pulling them down and Kei does the same for the setter.

Kei pushes his thigh between Kageyama’s legs, giving him something to rut against as he spends _just_ a bit more time teasing him, lips dragging biting kisses along his collarbone, undoubtedly leaving little marks, trailing further down, he swipes his tongue over one of his perked nipples which earns Kei a loud moan from Kageyama, and causes the setter’s back to arch up. “ _More._ ” 

(One of Kei’s personal missions is to make Kageyama say _please_ in bed).

He takes the bud between his teeth, biting down slightly on it, Kageyama’s sucks in a sharp breath, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it hard. “Kei – Kei, stop bein’ an ass,” he grits out, pressing his achingly hard cock against Kei’s thigh, a silent plea, “need _you._ ”

And _fuck,_ not even Kei could have waited any longer. He quickly grabs the bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers with the slick as Kageyama watches him with hooded eyes, squirming when Kei places his non-slicked hand on his hip, steadying the setter. “You’ve been so, _so_ good, Tobio,” he whispers, and Kageyama keens in pleasure.

He brings his hand down, running under Kageyama and presses a slick finger against Kageyama’s hole before slowly pushing it in, Kageyama gasps loudly, head lulling against the pillow. This is one of Kei’s favourite versions of Kageyama, almost-openly vulnerable, skin flushed light pink, the twinkle in the blue of his eyes as Kei softly sings praises in his ear, the soft, velvety tone of his voice – it never fails to make Kei melt, makes it so much more harder to deny Kageyama what he wants. He takes his time, slowly prepping Kageyama despite the setter’s annoyed pleas of _hurry up, I’m not going to break,_ Kei does not want to risk the possibility of hurting Kageyama. He presses soft, open-mouthed kisses against Kageyama’s neck as he pushes in his second finger, his eyes closing as he enjoys the small sounds he is drawing out from the setter. Kageyama cries out when Kei draws his fingers back out, before thrusting them back in, curling them so the pads of his fingers are running right on his boyfriend’s sweet spot. Kei loves it when he makes Kageyama loud in bed, he revels in every sound that spills out of his throat, every whine, moan, mewl, whimper, he loves to hear it all.

Kageyama digs his fingers into the flesh of Kei’s shoulders when he adds a third finger, pushing himself down, trying to get the digits in deeper. “You’re doing so well, my King,” he whispers, and Kageyama moans as Kei hits his prostate once more.

“ _I’m ready,_ just – _haa_ ,” Kageyama demands, though it holds no bite considering how broken his voice sounds, his fingers are clawing at Kei’s back, and mouthing at his neck teasingly.

Kei moans, slowly easing his fingers out of Kageyama and wipes them on his exposed skin. Kageyama scowls but Kei shoots him a _do you want me to fuck you or not_ look, and Kageyama grumbles a quiet _fine._ The middle blocker grabs the condom, tearing open the packet, and hastily rolls in on his dick, squeezing the base to take some of the edge off, and he slicks himself up. “ _Kei--_ ” Kageyama begins but the older cuts him off by dragging the blunt head of his cock against his hole.

“Ready?” Kei murmurs, his hands gently holding Kageyama’s hips.

“Yeah, _yeah,_ Kei, now,” Kageyama basically babbles, his eyes glassy, hands twisted in the bedsheets.

His pleasured, loud moan echoes throughout the otherwise quiet bedroom when Kei slides his dick inside of him, bottoming out with a breathy grunt. He gazes at Kageyama, gasping softly as he sees the already _fucked out_ look on his boyfriend’s face, his lips are strawberry red and slightly parted as he pants. Kei gives Kageyama a couple of minutes to adjust to the intrusion. “Always so tight,” he hisses, he knows he is not going to last long, and by the looks of it, Kageyama as well.

“Kei,” the setter mewls, hands coming up to wrap around Kei’s neck, “ _move._ ”

And he begins shallowly thrusting in and out, Kageyama feels so goddamn good around him, tight, slick walls that seems to pull him in more, and his pleasure-drunk brain wants _more_ as he tightens his grip on Kageyama’s hips, more than likely leaving finger-shaped bruises that will darken in the morning.

“Move harder, I can take it,” Kageyama voices rings through his ears, needy and soft, and Kei groans, gradually picking up the pace. He moves one hand from Kageyama’s hips to grab a fistful of his hair, pulling the setter’s head back as he captures Kageyama’s mouth in a kiss, there is no finesse, all wet and sloppy but neither of them cared.

“You’re fucking amazing, King, y’know that? So fucking _amazing_ ,” Kei grunts, fucking Kageyama as if it is their last night together – which is not a complete _lie,_ the setter will be heading off the Hong Kong next week for the next match in the season.

Kageyama cries out loudly, squeezing around Kei impossibly tight, “ _There,_ don’t stop, Kei, _don’t_ \--”

There is heat pooling low in his stomach, sweat is dripping down his spine as he continues at this merciless pace, Kei drags his mouth down Kageyama’s neck, leaving wet, hot open-mouthed kisses, making gooseflesh appear in his wake. Kageyama is near incoherent now, words becoming foreign to the setter, Kei can tell he is close, from the quivering of his thighs, to how his voice is slightly pitched up, and the older is not that far behind. Kei can see tears are filling up Kageyama’s eyes from his movements, choked out sobs pouring out of this throat, his hands have a vice-grip around Kei’s neck. The middle blocker’s thrusts grow harder and harder, undoubtedly hitting Kageyama’s sweet spot dead-on each time.

“Kei, _ngggh,_ Kei,” Kageyama gasps, grinding down further onto Kei’s dick, he can feel Kageyama’s cock, hot and heavy between them, smearing precome all over their stomachs. “Close, touch me, I need--” he cuts himself off with a garbled moan.

“Mmmfph, _yeah,_ ” Kei mutters, uncurling his hand from Kageyama’s hair, dragging it down his chest, and wrapping it around his leaking cock. He moans loudly, at his touch, mewling when Kei swipes his thumb over his slit, smearing it with his sticky precome. Kei starts jacking him off, fast and tight, his hand catching up to the pace of his thrusts, causing the setter’s hips to jerk up. A soft, high-pitched whimper that Kageyama will forever deny, falls from his lips, throwing his head back against the pillow as he comes embarrassingly fast, spilling all over Kei’s hand.

Kei lets out a low moan as Kageyama tightens around him, riding out his orgasm, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and before he can fully process it, he thrusts once, twice, a loud moan rips from his throat as he spills into the condom. “Wow,” Kei breathes out, cooling down before he pulls out.

“Wow,” Kageyama parrots, and Kei looks at him, he is sprawled out on the bed, arms lying loosely at his sides, panting and shivering, practically glowing from the moonlight pouring in from the window, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips, and Kei smiles as well.

Kei slowly eases himself out, hissing softly as he leaves Kageyama’s tight embrace, he quickly gets rid of the condom, tying it and throwing it in the waste bin next to the bed. “I’ll be back in just a sec,” he says, pressing a short kiss on Kageyama’s forehead, before getting off the bed.

He comes back with a damp towel and a bottle of water, resting it on the nightstand, he gently cleans up the mess between Kageyama’s legs, careful not the press to hard, and then wipes off the drying come on his hands, throwing the towel onto the floor, they’ll clean up in the morning. Kei crawls back into bed, and Kageyama is immediately on him, not caring about the stickiness of the drying sweat on their skin, nuzzling his face into Kei’s neck.

“You’re amazing too,” he murmurs, so quietly Kei almost misses it, _almost,_ but he pretends not to hear, he will probably bring it up in the morning and watch Kageyama slowly grow more and more flustered as he tries to deny ever saying something so _sappy._

(Also, Kei is certain he is no longer cursed, finally back into the gods’ good graces. Or maybe it is the fact they have their own places now, but then he thinks to that _one_ time Kageyama was riding him and Hinata decided that he _needed_ to facetime with the setter or he would die or something. So, definitely not cursed anymore, and he did not even have to share a single slice of strawberry shortcake, he can be at peace once more.)

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not mentioned but tsukki does in fact take off his contacts before he goes to sleep asdfghjk
> 
> and its finally done! wow i didnt think i'll actually finish it :o
> 
> for the smut.... i have no justification other than i felt like writing it, it's been a long while since i've written smut and idk?? it feels right(tm) for the last chapter, i just hoped it wasn't cringe or anything, cause like, as stated before, im a 19 year old virgin asdfedsfdgsfdbf :///
> 
> thank u for all the kudos and kind comments along the way, it rly gave me the motivation to write and finish out this fic <333333 i greatly appreciate each and every single one of you who were kind enough to do so

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, i'm just pretending i don't have a pure maths exam on monday lol  
> honestly tkkg has taken over my life, i love them sooooooo much :')))  
> from the next chapter, there will be manga spoilers just a heads up!  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !!!!!!!!  
> come talk to me abt kags or tkkg on [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)  
> edit(20-Aug-2020): i recently joined hqtwt, so you guys can talk to me on there! i'm [@lovecorekags](https://twitter.com/lovecorekags/) on there!  
> emily :D


End file.
